


Voyager 911

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cults, Drama, Drugs, Emergency Medical Technicians, Eventual Smut, F/M, Firefighters, First Dates, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hot calendars, Humor, Love, Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whodunnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: In the town of Voyager there is an arsonist on the loose. Will it bring people together or tear them apart?Modern AU. 😲🙃
Relationships: Ayala & Chakotay (Star Trek), Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Gerron/Megan Delaney, Harry Kim & Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway & Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway & Tuvok (Star Trek), Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 132
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself no fresh, new stories since I'm going back to work with the kiddos soon. Then this popped into my mind and I had to put the first quick chapter! 😆 This is my first modern AU attempt.

The start of his jog was interrupted by a dog barking and smoke billowing out from the house the house on the corner. He took out his cell phone and called it in before trying to see if there was anyone inside. He didn't see any open entrances. He ran to his thirty-year old, faded, beige cookie-cutter suburban house just five houses down. He grabbed a door breaker and his mask from the trunk of his red truck. He knew it would take at least five minutes or more for the firetruck to get there but every second mattered.

He ran back and broke through the backyard sliding glass door. He saw a car outside so he called under his mask, "Is anyone here?" The friendly and concerned dog that was in the backyard, an Irish Setter, followed him in.

"No, girl. You don't want to be in here," he said. However, the dog went past him and he followed, figuring it knew where its owner was. The dog led him to the body of a person on the floor.

He scooped the body up into his arms and quickly made his way back outside. By the light weight of it, he guessed young adult. Since the dog made no attempt to go back in, he assumed that was everyone. Plus, there was no way at this point he could see anything in there by now without special equipment.

It was a petite woman of around forty by the look of it. Peeking out from the soot and ash covering her hair was a reddish brown. He felt for a pulse. There was barely a pulse and she wasn't breathing.

He flung the mask off and said, "You're not going to die on me!" and automatically went into CPR mode.

After a few minutes she started coughing and gasping.

'Thank goodness," he thought. 

"It's all right; you're all right. You're safe. Slow breaths. Give me a thumbs up if you and your dog were the only ones inside."

She gave a shaky thumbs up and she coughed and wheezed.

"Good." The dog started licking her owner's hand as its tailed wagged in happiness that she was fine.

"When you're up to it, can you tell me your name?"

"Kathryn," she replied in a haze.

"Kathryn, I'm Chakotay. Emergency services are almost here."

A firetruck's sirens screeched to a stop and he made his way to the front yard. As the fireghters came out, Chakotay called, "Mike, over here! Bring the oxygen!" He called.

Liutenant Ayala grabbed the oxygen and paramedic kit and joined him in the backyard.

"I feel...hot," the woman croaked before the oxygen mask was put on her.

Chakotay couldn't help but chuckle and said, "Well, you were in a fire, as you can see." The house still smoked in front of them. He placed a hand on her forehead and she was, indeed, hot.

"You do. You feel clammy, too. Looks like heat stroke," he said. Understandable, since it was the summer.

Without taking his eyes off her strikingly blue eyes, he asked "You're not injured? Hurt, I mean."

"No," she said and closed her eyes.

He took his head sweatband off and dipped it in the nearby pool and placed it on her head. Ayala had already placed an activated a quick compress near her neck.

"Let's move her away from the house, liutenant. To the shade by the tree in the front yard."

They helped her stand up and walked her to the front sidewalk and laid her down. The screaming ambulance arrived.

"No injuries. Smoke exhaustion and heat stroke that we can tell," he said to a paramedic and they let the EMTs do their job.

Chakotay watched at his Fire Engineer, B'Elanna Torres, worked the fire pump on the house. He stayed as the fire eventually turned into white smoke.

He noticed a police presence and walked over to Officer Paris. Usually the police leave by this point of the fire.

Chakotay knew Tom Paris. He had tried in firefighter program but didn't make it. Emergency services of Delta County has everyone train in firefighting, police, and emergency medical services before they choose their final path. It worked out that Tom fell into the police force. How, Chakotay had no idea how he did except that Tom's father was chief of police.

Chakotay walked over, wearing his firefighter jacket over his workout clothes by now.

"Something I can help you with, Officer Paris?"

"Not at all, captain. Due to the rise in arson in Voyager and the town of Val Jean, we've been doubling our presence at all fires. Plus, this is the bosses' house."

"Huh? Boss?" Chakotay said.

"Yeah. Our new captain, Captain Janeway."

Chakotay's eyebrows furrowed. "Woman? Reddish hair?"

"That's the one. We were introduced to her yesterday. Dad raved about her. Guess she lived here for awhile and he helped train her."

Tom Paris looked Captain Chakotay up and down.

"Nice outfit. Off duty?"

"Yeah, technically. I live in the neighborhood."

Tom pursed his lips and nodded in understanding.

Mike approached and said, "We're all done in there. Now we just need to wait for the fire inspector."

"Thanks, Mike," Chakotay said.

"What are the blues still doing here?" Mike asked.

Tom ignored the police nickname and said, "Arson cases, remember? Plus, our new captain lives here."

"No kidding. Red hair? Lady?" Mike said.

Tom replied, "Yep."

Mike slapped Chakotay on the shoulder and laughed, "Nice going, Chakotay! You saved the new police captain! Way to go, cap!"

"Of all the neighborhoods and of all the blocks, she had to be on mine," Chakotay said with a shake of his head.

...

Chakotay decided to skip the run today and just go for a swim. He didn't bother with a suit this time. He just jumped in with the grime by what was later afternoon, now. The air pockets bubbled all around him as he rose to the surface. As he swam lap after lap he couldn't get the image of Captain Kathryn Janeway's blue eyes out of his mind...


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Kathryn Janeway was squirming on the bed in Emergency. She loathed being in the hospital. It brought back too many unpleasant memories. It stunk of death and smelled of poor smelling hospital food. Why did hospital food always smell so odd? It is as if the smell clings to the walls. To think of it, she hardly ate breakfast that morning. A piece of toast and coffee.

The oxygen mask felt claustrophobic and she started to tug on it. It felt like it was entangling in her hair.

"Stop moving," the balding doctor said as he examined her, "unless you want this IV to pierce a vein and give you one hell of a bruise like the last one."

She sighed deeply and remained still as he pierces it into her arm.

She grumbled, "It's not my fault I had a glorified newbie in the ambulance."

Kathryn still felt dizzy but was feeling a bit better.

She wanted to rip off the IV and oxygen masks. It made her feel like some kind of grotesque sci-fi alien with all the attached tubes.

"That will take care of the dehydration and help with the heat stroke. Also, this," he handed her a cup of some kind of juice that looked like Kool-Aid.

She drank it and said, "Pedialyte? You couldn't give me some Gatorade?"

The doctor was unamused, "Well, you're acting like a baby," he muttered. Obviously, his bedside manner needed some work. He couldn't help if he was put in the Emergency Room rather the main hospital. Then again, his beside manner is probably why he was stuck there in the first place.

"I beg your pardon?!" She stated in awe at his boldness.

"It works," he said and got out the stethoscope and asked her to breathe deeply.

"It looks like you won't need a bronchoscopy but you'll need to stay overnight."

She quickly sat up and said, "Doctor, I am-"

She started to sway as everything rushed and Doctor Zimmerman pushed her back down.

"You're in no condition to change and argue that," and older man of around sixty said as he came around the corner in police uniform.

She cried, "Chief! But, tomorrow!"

"Katie, you don't need to call me chief when off-duty. Our families have known each other for a long time. Just Owen."

He walked closer to pat her shoulder. He leaned over and added, "Be good or else I'll tell your mother."

The doctor slinked away.

Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"I saw that," he chuckled. "Don't worry about tomorrow's ceremony. That can be done anytime. Plus, you have some things to take care of besides your health."

"Is Molly with Animal Services? I wasn't fully aware of all that was going on at the time."

"No, she's at my house. Julia is looking after her."

She sighed in relief, "Thanks. Not a very lucky moving day. What's the status of the house?"

Owen shook his head and said, "It's not good, Katie. I'm sorry. It needs to be rebuilt."

She bit her lip under the mask and said, "Well I guess it's a good thing I have insurance to cover it."

"Did you unpack or have anything important inside?" He asked..

"My purse and furniture, luckily, were the only things. The only important things in the house were my driver's license but one with my new address..or burnt address...is already on its way un the mail. My cell phone.. and credit cards...that's it.

"Someone from the Red Cross will be stopping by soon. Would you like to stay with us while you figure things out? Now that the girls and Tom are out of the house there's plenty of room."

She said, "I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense. Julia would kill me if she knew you had to stay at a hotel for months."

"Alright, I'll stay. Thanks, Owen."

"Was that 'Fleet Mover across the street yours? On Third Street?"

"Yes, and ohhhhh, shit," she groaned. "The key to the lock and the 'Fleet truck was in my purse," she sighed.

"I'll take care of it. Do you know what happened?"

"I had to lock Molly outside since she kept on wanting to play and she knows how to open doors with her training. I was tired from moving the furniture after driving for so long and took a nap. The next thing I know, I'm wandering around. Then, I'm coughing on the ground."

"While you've been driving moving and driving back to Voyager there has been a string of arson fires. From what I've heard to so far, yours wasn't arson, but an electrical fire in the kitchen."

"Of course, it had to be the kitchen," she said sarcastically. She wasn't good at cooking.

She remembered a pair of mocha brown eyes and a tattoo looking down at her, saying her name.

"There was a man who found me. He had a name...started with a C but I can't remember. Can you find out for me who it was? I'd like to give them a thank you, personally. "

"I will and...nice headband," she said with a wink before he left.

She raised and eyebrow and pulled off a wet headband she didn't realize she was wearing. She didn't know how it got there.

It was charcoal gray and in bold yellow letters outlined in red it read, "Hot stuff."

She cackled as much as she could and peeled off the mask.

'Was this his?' She deliciously wondered and licked her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 written 8/03/2020.


	3. Chapter 3

The same day, 18:30.

The men and women brought in the groceries from the supermarket from the firetruck.

"The police captain!" B'Elanna said as she shut the thick firetruck door. It glistened from its wash earlier.

"Yeah," Mike, "That's what Paris said."

"Paris? Which Paris?"

"The young one."

"Tom?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh," she said as she started to put vegetable if the fridge.

"She was a beaut," Ayala continued. 

With a hand on her hip she said with sass "You've got a wife and two kids, Mike."

"Yeah. That doesn't mean I can pay a compliment? I mean, my wife gawks at male celebs but I know it's just a girly thing."

She smirked. He had a point. She was just giving him a hard time. After all, he's like a brother to her. If Henley was on duty today she would've teased him, too.

"Okay, okay. It's not just a guy thing. I admit we do it, too," she smirked as she handed him the milk. "I bet you have a thing for those Cardassians on TV."

"Nah. It's all fake and they're too shallow."

Kurt Bendera shook his head with a smile while he put the cans of beans away in the pantry. 

"I caught the captain stealing glances when no one was looking," Kurt said.

They looked at him.

"This is getting confusing. Remember, I was managing a firetruck? Doing my job? You need to be clearer while playing hooky. Which captain?"

"Captain Chakotay was stealing glances at the police captain."

B'Elanna said, "Really?"

Ayala sniffed in disgust at a ripe container of leftovers and replied, "Really," and tossed the container into the trash.

"Our captain better not screw up an 'in' with the blues," she said.

"Why do we need an 'in'?" Kurt asked.

"To make things go smoother between our departments. Especially with this arsonist on the loose. I mean, it's already going to be a pain in the ass with the ATF as well."

Kurt groaned, "Yeah, you're right. The tri-fecta of agencies."

"An arsonist's lullaby," Lon Suder said in the corner as he slowly poured rice into a container.

The kitchen just stared at him, wide-eyed at the way he said it. Dude was kinda a creep but he commendable for his duties. Everyone wondered why he chose firefighting but never had the courage to ask.

Chell cringed and said, "So what do guys want to eat for dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 written 8/3-8/4/2020.


	4. Chapter 4

About a week later since the fire at Captain Janeway's house.

Location: Voyager Police Department, Large Conference Room/Media Room

Captain Chakotay pulled at his Class A uniform collar. He hated dress uniforms. He'd take a plain tee and cargo shirts any day. As he looked around, he let out his a silent smirk at the fact he wasn't the only one suffering. He sat down at one of the chairs this hot day. At least they were inside. He found it funny wanting to be outside when his job is mostly focused indoors. When he had to help on major forest fires, though, he always changed his mind for multiple reasons.

At the entrance of the Chief of Police Paris, Deputy Police Chief Nechayev, and the new captain, the room stood until they were asked to sit.

Captain Chakotay watched Captain Janeway. Such a change from about a week ago. Her long, elegant, auburn tresses were pulled up in a tight updo free of soot and grime under her cap. She stood tall and walked confidently. Her short, petite stature certainly had little effect when it came to the power she emanated. The police captain's uniform molded to her like a glove. It was as if she was born into it and the heeled boots she wore. When he had rescued her she was in a tee shirt, jeans, and sandals.

It was as if he was looking at a completely different woman.

Captain Paris said, "Thank you for coming. We introduce to you our new captain, Captain Kathryn Janeway."

Janeway stepped forward and started to speak.

She spoke with determined passion about how she wished for all agencies to be able to communicate and collaborate well, especially due to arson fires in the recent weeks.

As she spoke, her eyes swept the room. When her eyes found his she barely faltered in her words. Her eyes had switched from amazement, confusion, and acceptance. Chakotay swore he saw a corner of her mouth curl into a smile but it happened in a blink before she continued her scan. However, he saw that look several times and each time he held his breath as if making a wish.

The speeches ended and everyone was dispersed around the room eating what Chakotay like to call, "pecking food".

Chakotay noticed the captain walk over in what appeared to be his direction. His grip on his hat tightened under his arm.

She stopped in front of him and held out a handshake.

"You must be Captain Chakotay of Fire Station Five. I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway."

He shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you, captain."

"Nice to meet you, _again_. Thank you for saving my life."

"It's my job," he said simply and humbly.

"You were not in uniform so you were off-duty, captain. How did you come to find me?"

"Uh, well, we're apparently neighbors."

Her face became alight as she chuckled and said, "No kidding!"

He nodded.

"I live several houses down. I was just starting my run and I saw the smoke and hear the dog barking."

"Oh, yes, that's Molly."

"Smart dog. She led me right to you."

Kathryn pressed in her cuticles with her fingernail as she held her hands together.

"She is. Although you'd never expect her from her breed, she's trained for search and rescue," she said, paused, and continued.

"Speaking of running, I think I have something of yours. A...certain gray sweat headband?"

Karhryn could see the heat rise up in his cheeks. He tugged his ear and tried to hide his wonderful dimples.

Chakotay said, "Yes, captain. It's fine, you can keep it."

She joked "I haven't heard of anyone using sweatbands since the eighties! I bet one of your girlfriends gave it to you. 

He chuckled. "No, no girlfriends. My sister. She works with the Red Cross in Dorvan and volunteers with CalFire there."

"She's a 'Red Cross Hot Shot'?"

"Yes. We both give each other presents like this, sort of as a fun joke. The headband just sort of grew on me."

"I should give it back to you."

"It's alright. I _have_ more," he smiled. "Just think of it as a welcome gift and olive branch between our agencies."

"All right, then," she smiled.

More seriously, he said "Did you get everything squared away after the fire?"

"Caretaker's Insurance has already started the formal paperwork. I've had my cards reissued and I have a phone now, so I'm doing okay."

"Where are you staying?"

"With Chief Paris and his wife. Our families are old friends. He's been helping me get on my feet with the help of the Red Cross, too."

"I noticed the moving van across the street. Hopefully you didn't lose too many of your things."

"Only my purse and furniture, luckily. My essential papers were in the trunk of my car."

He furrowed his brows and asked, "Aren't you supposed to pack the furniture first?"

"Yeah, well, my ex wasn't exactly the smartest packer. At least he was free labor. In this case, I'm lucky the furniture was first."

Chakotay wondered.

Ex-what? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Spouse?

"I'm glad for that," he said.

Her eyes twinkled and she pulled out a card from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Here's my card. If you need anything, anytime, let me know. I owe you."

"Thanks," he said.

"It was nice talking to you, _neighbor_."

"You, too, Captain Janeway."

She nodded and made her way around the room.

He looked down at the card. It had her office number ans addess with...a handwritten cell phone number.

Chakotay put it in his pocket for safe keeping.

...

Captain Janeway sat at her desk. She was putting things away in their proper places.

"Captain, here are the latest reports," her lieutenant held in his hand.

"Thanks, Tuvok. You can put them on the tray."

He did so and left her office.

As she put water in her plant she heard a commotion coming out of her open office doors and peered out.

"They're here!" she heard Officer Megan Delaney squeal. Her twin sister was with her as they looked at something in their hands. There was a chatter and some other ladies such as Lieutenant Wildman looked over their shoulders.

Kathryn walked along the hall quietly, wondering what was gathering so much attention.

"Oh, look at this one!"

"God, could oil make him any shinier?"

"Mmmhmmm!"

Janeway finally came up behind them and gave a throat-clearing cough and said, "What's all this?"

The women broke off and the realization their new superior officer had caught them.

"Uh...just appreciating charitable works, captain," Officer Jenny Delaney said and tried stifling a giggle.

Kathryn looked down at what was in her hand. It was a calendar with a shirtless firefighter with yellore firefighting pants and suspenders. An ax was across his shoulders, his arms hanging over them as water dripped off of his chest and hands. Captain Janeway had to keep her composure and said, "I see."

"Voyager's and Val Jean's firefighters make a calendar each year for a charity. Pictures are taken and are put up for votes. It's a dollar a vote for their personal favorite charities. The twelve with the most votes end up on the calendar. Profits from calendars goes to the top three charities the twelve agree to," said Lieutenant Wildman.

"And this was an especially a good year!" Jenny replied as she flipped through her own off to the side.

"I see. Well, you can gawk at them on your own time, _officers_. I reminded you that they are professionals, too, you know," she said and raised an eyebrow as she held out her hand to collect the calendars.

The captain added "You'll pick them up from Sargeant Carey at the end of your shift."

They groaned as they surrendered the calendars.

Kathryn watched the women spread out and go back to work. She shook her head and brought the stack to her desk so she could stick a note for the sargeant as to who the calendars belonged to.

"Maybe we could do something like that," Officer Paris came in as she stuck a sticky note on the juicy top cover.

Trying to be overly persuasive he added, "You know, for the charities. We could even do it for the children."

With a slight annoyance in her voice, Kathryn said, "Mr. Paris, you cannot just waltz into my office whenever you feel like it. You need to knock and ask."

"Even if I'm sensing something?" He said and placed a hand to his temple.

Bewildered, she asked, "What _are_ you doing?"

"Sensing your answer to my idea."

A very green young Officer Harry Kim behind him said, "He's pretending he's psychic."

"What?" She said in disbelief. "Why?"

Harry hissed to Tom, "What are you doing? I don't want to be bumped back to police technician so soon. No more parking tickets for me. Let's go!" and yanked his arm.

Tom tried again. "So? The calendar?"

"No, Paris," she answered. 

"I knew it! Knew it before you said it," he said and nodded before putting his hand down." Did you know that Captain Chakotay was even offered a modeling contract last year based on this calendar? I mean, the opportunities-"

"Both of you, dismissed. Get out," she barked.

As they left Harry said, "You don't look like you could be model quality, Tom," he said.

Once she finished the note she walked to a hidden corner of her office by her file cabinets. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she flipped through the calendar. On the month of May was a photo of Captain Chakotay.

'Happy birthday to _me_ ,' she thought as she licked her lips.

While most of the other photos were serious, his was different. He was kneeling down on his haunches, his long, white, rolled up uniform shirt soaked and unbuttoned. His wet rippling muscles and six-pack popped out of the open and plastered shirt and rolled-up sleeves. His smiling face revealed his teeth and creased dimples. His face was angled as a white and tan colored pittie licked his neck with a flowing hose nearby near a sudsy firetruck, implying that the dog had taken the hose and had gotten him wet as he helped to wash the firetruck. It was the most sexy yet unsexy photo of the bunch. He was not shirtless and no simmering smoky look of lust on his face like the others.

And she secretly loved it.

'Hot stuff, indeed,' she thought to herself.

She cast off a coy side glance as she slipped out her phone and took a picture. Kathryn put her phone book an nonchalantly placed the calendars on Sargeant Carey's desk with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know or didn't catch it,, the fake psychic thing is because Tom is pretending to be Shawn in an episode of, "Psych." Harry is Gus in this snippet. LOL.
> 
> Blame my hubby for getting me interested in that show. Too bad the next movie is on Peacock...sigh.
> 
> Chakotay actually said the line "I have more," to Janeway in the episode "Prime Factors" when talking about Maquis maneuvers.
> 
> BTW, I now have a Tumbr...
> 
> Written 8/04/2020. I don't own rights to nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Chakotay was at his desk looking over paperwork. Sometimes he wish he was just a regular firefighter again just to avoid it. However, he knew this paperwork was important. Annika Hansen, the ATF arson investigator, emailed it earlier. She was a striking woman but her rigid efficiency gave off a cold air. She had been nicknamed, "The Ice Lady," by some of his officers.

He combed over the information on his laptop. It contained the number and locations of fires confirmed to be arson and suspected of arson since the beginning of the summer, or, the last month-and-a-half.

1 car fire  
3 grass fires  
6 freeway ramp fires  
12 house fires, all unoccupied except for two, which held squatters. Unfortunately, all the squatters were killed.

It marked a turning point for whoever was doing it. Now, there were victims. They were still trying to figure out if it was the work of one or more arsonists, including arsonist copycats or worshipers.

Arson wlcases were always such a mess. Now, the press and citizens were getting understandably worried. High winds in the summer make fires even more unpredictable and easier to start...and amasse  
. It had been a year since the last arson attacks and now the arsonist was being dubbed, "The Summer Arsonist."

He, as well as Captain Calvin Hudson of Val Jean's Station Seven, were to lead the effort in identifying any trends or patterns since their districts were the ones with the most arson cases.

The arson fires had all started by different methods ranging from matches, charcoal, propane, bbq lighter fluid, you name it. All of the products were ones that could have been bought at any hardware store. There has been no apparent pattern yet.

Chakotay sighed as he looked through the list of ignitors. Once he was done, he took a look at the picture frames in front of him. One was of his late parents and the other of he and Sekaya.

His phone rang, bringing him out of a melancholy reverie. He picked up the phone and answered, "This is Captain Chakotay."

"Hello, Chakotay, it's Calvin. Did you finish reading the last ATF report?"

"Just finished. Doesn't look good."

"I know. I had the same thought. Looks like we need to call a meeting of the troops."

Captain Calvin Hudson had been in the army before firefighting and sometimes dropped the jargon.

Chakotay leaned back in his chair and said, "Yes, we do."

...

A meeting was called between the two fire captains Chakotay and Hudson, ATF's Hansen, and Captain Janeway of Voyager and Captain Ransom from Val Jean the next day. They met at Voyager PD's briefing room.

"Maybe we should be checking for other kinds of reckless patterns. Past records of fires in the past year. But what I find odd is that these arson fires have only been occurring during summer. Why would they suddenly stop? That's not typical for an arsonist," Captain Chakotay asked.

"That is true. An arsonist is obsessed with fire. They start out small then increase the stakes. The bigger, the better," Annika Hansen replied.

"Maybe it's not an arsonist, so to speak, " Captain Janeway muttered.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I mean, the arsonist is not _behaving_ like an arsonist. You said that you believe that this is the same person or persons from past year. "

Hudson added, "And they are not consistent. There no patterns in the causes of ignotion."

"So they are trying to cover their tracks," Captain Ransom said.

"So you're saying that we're not looking for an arsonist. So, looking for reckless behavior wouldn't be that much of a stretch," Chakotay said. But who would want to commit arson and not be arsonist?"

"Someone who is trying to cover something up, perhaps. A crime. Gangs. Money laundering. Drugs," Janeway started to list with her hands.

"We cannot even rule out murder, now," Chakotay added with a touch of the ear.

...

The room slowly emptied itself in a trickle onto the hallway. Captains Chakotay and Janeway walked along the walkway balcony as the sounds of the desks below filled the air, surrounding the modern atrium of mostly glass and steel.

"Why summer?" She said to no one in particular...

"Pardon?" He said as they started to walk down the stairs.

"Oh, I was thinking out loud. Why summer, besides fire season. They could do it in spring, even August or September when things are still dry."

"Heat tends to make people act more on impulse. I ready a psychological study that the heat tends to correlate with a rise in anger and..."

"And what?"

He bit his lip and said, "other outlets." Then tugged his ear.

"Libido?" She said.

Chakotay coughed as his reply to her bold word choice.

She smirked.

"Thought that wouldn't phase a male _model_ ," she teased, keeping her eyes on the last steps.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs beside her he said, "Who told you?"

"So it _is_ true?" She gasped as her eyes lit up in astonishment.

"Who?" He urged as he followed her as she made her way to her office.

"I have a confidential source whose identity I must protect," she teased.

"Must be Paris. Wherever he is scuttlebutt follows," he scowled slightly.

She smiled said, "He suggested the police department follow suit and create our own calendars."

"No doubt to extend his womanizing efforts,' he said.

"Ye-ah," she said as she sat down in her chair.

There was a knock on the door panel and a jovial man with hair that probably looked unkempt, no matter how he styled it stuck his head in.

"Excuse me, captain. I have your lunch," he said.

"Thanks, Neelix, but I didn't order any lunch."

"I noticed. So I ordered your usual sandwich," he said as he walked in and handed her the sandwich and a few napkins.

Chakotay saw her face smile at the thoughtfulness and Janeway said, "Thank you."

Neelix asked Chakotay, "Would you like a sandwich? The shop made always throws in a few extras."

"Sure, thanks."

Neelix showed him his choices and he picked one. Then he gave a quick salute and he was off.

Kathryn whispered, "He's such a foodie. He brings his own dishes on Fridays when no one asked for it. Some are good while some..." She made a face of disgust. "There's a table in the shade outside where we can eat," she resumed her normal tone.

"Sounds fine."

"Coffee, Gatorade or water?" She asked as she leaned by her mini fridge.

"A water will do."

She took out a water and ran a cup of coffee through her Keurig before they headed out of her office.

"You drink it black?"

"Yep."

Chakotay made a gagging sound.

Kathryn said, "Let me guess. You're o n of those guys who orders an extra caramel frap with extra whip cream."

"Perhaps, when I feel a splurge. I do have a sweet tooth. It's usually tea with some sugar."

"Tea?" She said as they sat down.

"Yeah."

Kathryb shrugged and opened up her sandwich and took a few bites. She saw him open up his sandwich and watched him take out the turkey.

"You don't like turkey?"

"I'm a vegetarian," Chakotay replied.

It boggled her mind that a man of his muscles and profession drank tea and was vegetarian. Especially with **_that_** body.

"Huh," she said in a curious tone.

He smiled and put the sandwich back together and took a bite.

She took a few sips of her coffee.

"So, you like helping shelter animals."

"So you took a look at the firefighter calendar, then," he said over his sandwich.

She cleared her throat and said, "What makes you say that?"

"By your comment now and earlier."

"I just said I was told about the model thing. I didn't say I saw it."

He held a squinted look and said, "Okay. Sure," as if he didn't believe it.

"Yeah, I do. Especially pits. They get a bad rap. Also kids, because they can, too. "

She laughed at the joke.

"And displaced families with the Pathfinder Project," she added.

"So you _have_ seen the calendar."

"I...had to confiscate a few . My officers were distracted by the _honest_ , charitable work of our firefighters," she battered her eyes in her coquettish display.

He laughed. "I guess you'll need one, too. You know, to remember the PD's philanthropic cousins."

Coffee almost came out her nose at that point. Once she cleared her systems she said, "No, I'm fine without it."

They continued to eat their lunch and talked about the recent meeting. They finished their sandwiches earlier.

She looked at his tattoo and said, "I don't mean to pry... but I bet there's a story behind that tattoo."

"I'm surprised it took you this long to mention it, to be honest. Well, it's the mark of the Sky Spirits that my ancestors, the Rubber Tree People, wore. That's why I'm allowed not to cover it up."

"So, you're not Samoan?"

He burst out laughing and wiped the tears coming out of the corners of his eyes. He couldn't stop laughing and she turned a deep red.

Chakotay coughed out a final laugh and said breathlessly, "Sorry, sorry. No, not even Native American. Actually, it's a tribe near the Amazon River."

She buried her face in shame.

"Don't beat yourself up too much. This happens more than you think."

"That doesn't make me feel much better," she said as she stood up and walked to toss their sandwich wrappers in the trash.

He stood up and said, "Well, thanks for lunch. It's been interesting."

"Yes, it was."

...

After the captain escorted her visitor back to the entrance, she went back to her desk.

Janeway took out our her laptop from her case and noticed something with it. Kathryn took it out and saw that it was a business card of Captain Chakotay's with his cell phone number written on it like the one she gave him.

She smiled and put it away in her drawer. He must have slipped it in during the meeting. 

Kathryn walked and opened her doors before calling, "Lieutenant Tuvok!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Don't call me ma'am."

"Sorry. Yes, captain?"

"Call the officers together. We need to go over the arson case."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 6 written 8/5-8/6/2020.

Captain Janeway and five of her officers started researching correlating criminal activity that occurred in the surrounding areas of the last fires in the past year.

They had been working over it all week.

She got on the phone and called Captain Ransom from Val Jean.

"Hi, Rudy. I think we might have a clue in our arson case. Before I share, have you found out anything in your neck of the woods?"

"Actually, yes. Have your arson cases fallen near or in gang territories or boundaries?"

He said, "Yes. It seems ours have been in Mostral territory."

"We've found ours in Nistrim territory."

"So we have rival gangs doing this, " Ransom said.

"And apparently nothing in Borg territory."

"Well, everyone doesn't mess with the Borg and they keep to themselves," she said. "If you're not busy, I was thinking we look over it together, face-to-face."

"Sounds good."

She said, "I'll be at your office in thirty minutes."

...

After Captain Janeway and Captain Ransom discussed their findings, she climbed her into black and white. She took a sip of the coffee she held in her insulated cup. She let the SUV cool off in what was a sauna of a car that afternoon. When it reached an acceptable level, she shifted it into drive.

...

Janeway parked and turned the engine off as she made her way towards the building.

She entered through the set of doors into the lobby.

"May I help you?" A very young, dark haired firefighter asked.

"I'm Captain-"

"Captain Janeway?"

She turned her face to the fight to see Captain Chakotay in-between a propped door.

"It's all right Gerron, this is our new police captain, Captain Janeway."

"Hello, captain. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she said.

Chakotay beckoned her through the door and let her in to his office next door.

"Well, this is a surprise," he said with a creaking smile.

She raised her hands at waist level and said, "I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by."

"Would you like a tour or the station?"

"That would be nice."

"Follow me," he said.

He started with the firetrucks.

"All of them are here except for one out on a call."

She looked around and said, "Everything shines, almost to the point of obsession."

"Lieutenant B'Elanna treats her engines as if they're her children. Scrape anything, and you won't hear the end of it for months.'

She chuckled and said, "Lieutenant Vorik is the same way when it comes to his pens. He has to have it them in a particular order. And if someone so much as picks up his red Swingline stapler, you better watch out."

Chakotay chuckled and said, "It looks like you've finally settled into your department."

"I'm very observant," she said and looked at the yellow firefighting uniforms.

Casually, Kathryn said, "It occurs to me that I don't know your first name. On your business card it doesn't list it."

He was inwardly pleased she found the card he slipped into her laptop case.

"That's it. Just Chakotay. I don't have a surname."

"Doesn't that cause issues with Federation documents?"

"When I have to, I use my father's name as a surname in those cases in which I can't get around. But, usually, it's not too much of a problem."

She nodded as they went back into the same building.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway. An usually spelling. I've never seen Kathryn spelled that way."

"It's from a novel."

Chakotay held his hand behind his back as they walked. "I see. Do you like to read?"

"When I can."

"Genres?"

"Adventures, mystery, but poetry mostly."

He said, "Wow. Poetry. Would have never guessed. I like classics, action, and thrillers."

"We should start a book club," she joked, "You bring the food. I'll bring the coffee," she joked.

"It's a date," he said and she looked at the floor.

Chakotay realized she might have taken it the wrong way...or the right way.

"Chakotay!" Mike said as they entered the kitchen are. He was eating some chips.

"You were there when my house caught on fire," Janeway said.

He nodded and said, "Lieutenant Mike Ayala, at your service," he said as he held a held out a hand covered cheese puff crumbs. When he realized it, he slowly retracted it.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway. Thanks."

"No problem."

Chakotay introduced her to the crew who were there as they finished their tour. They made their way back to his office and sat down.

"Captain Ransom and I have found that the arson fires have correlate within Mostral and Nistrim gang boundaries."

"A gang war?"

"Perhaps. But it feels wrong, still. They wouldn't care about change ignition methods each time. They wouldn't care about that sort of thing."

"Sounds like a puzzle. Good thing the police are on it," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure is."

A loud, sudden, noise came from the street and Kathryn shot straight up and ran to the window.

"Car backfire," Chakotay said as he heard the car revving its engine up shortly afterwards.

But something wasn't right. He noticed her hands were shaking and she was standing rigid with concern on her pale face.

He stood up and walked over.

...

She saw badly people crawling on the floor and panels falling from the ceiling...from where there were stipl remains of one. Charred legs and arms stuck out from under desks. Fire spots were scattered around the building. There was crying sounds of pain, suffering, and loss. There was confusion everywhere. A pair of eyes stared into the beyond, its light gone.

'No, no. This already happened. This isn't happening now. Please, Cavit, stop this and get out of my head,' her mind thought as it let the scene play.

...

"Captain? Captain Janeway?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Kathryn?"

She came back to reality, startled, and covered a hand to her mouth.

"I should get back to my office. Thank you for the tour," she said but as she started to move and slip from under his hand he quickly, but lightly, held her arm.

"Not before you tell me what just happened. That wasn't normal. Your reaction to a very loud sound...It looked like-"

"Don't say it," she said as she remained faced away from him.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of."

She bowed her head. PTSD.

"What did the backfire remind you of?"

She said very softly, "I'm sure you've heard of the Billings Riots."

"Yes..."

"There was a bombing at the Billings Police Department."

Chakotay said "I remember now. Around eight months ago. Didn't twelve die?"

The incident had made Fednews.

She gulped, "Thirteen...of my best officers."

"I'm sorry," he said with genuine apology. "Is that why you moved to Voyager?"

"Partly, but that wasn't what gave me the final shove."

"What was?"

Kathryn turned around a feigned a plastered smile and said, "That's enough storytelling for one day. I'm fine. Goodbye, captain," she said and walked out of his office door.


	7. Chapter 7

"I said it once and I'll say it again. Tom Paris is a pig!" B'Elanna said as she started prepping the truck once they returned.

"You still are mad about the Hot Tamale Games, aren't you? Or is it the calendar?" Ayala said as he checked the gauges.

"He caused me to fall in fourth place! I would've won if that a-hole was paying attention to the course instead of the ladies. Not to mention cheating. And you know those games are evaluated to determine if we can stay. I could've been removed from the fire program!"

"I don't think you were ever in danger of that, B'Ell."

"Well, at least the Chief Annorax gave those who were affected with a redo and kicked him the F out."

Ayala smiled. Annorax was the only one who could make the word, "dumbass," so entertaining, especially when it was directed at Tom. Few could get away with that knowing who his father was. Annorax was just as authoritative but in a quieter, different way. One time he caught word that someone from another station nicknamed him Anthrax and Annie Rex. Let's just say it was quickly wiped out in time. If it happened in Chakotay's station, they'd be in ashes.

Only Officer Paris could get her so worked up. Tom knows which strings to pluck and she falls for it everytime. As B'Elanna wiped Tom's footprint from the chrome bumper Mike's mind was churning.

"I think he likes you."

"Excuse me?" She raised her head.

"Tom. Have you noticed you're the only one he hasn't tried to flirt with?"

"Thanks, Mike. My ego has been boosted," she said with a gruff huff.

"He only did the shit he did around you."

"So impressive," she said sarcastically as she continued to polish.

He said "Next time, take a look. "

"I am just glad they tagged him with that new kid what's-his-name."

"Officer Kim."

"Yeah. Maybe he can keep him on a leash."

She started to emulate Tom from the apartment fire they just left.

In Tom's voice, "Oh, you poor thing. Did you find anything suspicious about the fire? I'm thinking...yes."

She twirled the rag in her hand near her head and then she switched to the strawberry bond victim's voice, "Well, no. My son found a fireplace lighter and thought it was a toy."

B'Elanna laughed and said, "The look on his face!"

She continued raving, "And what the hell was that fake psychic stuff about, anyway?"

...

"Okay, what's with you and that fire engine chick?"

"Who?"

"Tom she's was the only woman on the truck today," Harry said as he drove the patrol car.

"Oh, her. We met in fire training."

"You like to bug her a lot. Why?"

Tom smiled, "To see the wrinkles on her forehead when she gets mad. Anyways, don't forget we're hanging out with the Delany sisters."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Why do you get Megan?"

"Jenny likes you."

"She's a bit much. Megan is calmer."

Tom chuckled. "So you're complaining that you like the wrong twin? Suck it up, buttercup."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out these great A03 firefighter fic manips! Nice job!
> 
> [ **Voyager's Hot Male Firefighters [images]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750792) (46 words) by [**carter-sg-1**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth), [**Torri012**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012), [**Jane_dee01**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01)  
>  Chapters: 13/?  
> Fandom: [Star Trek: Voyager](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Star%20Trek:%20Voyager)  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Characters: Chakotay (Star Trek), Ayala (Star Trek), Harry Kim, Tom Paris, Tuvok (Star Trek)  
> Additional Tags: NSFW Art, Manipulation, Manip, Fanart, Adult Content, Pictures, Digital Art, Dirty Thoughts, Fire, Firefighters, Hot, Hot guys, Canon Compliant, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream, No Plot/Plotless, eyecandy  
> Summary:
> 
> Firefighters: Sweat. Heat. Muscles and lots of bare skin.  
> That's it. That's the work. Voyager's guys looking damn sexy.

Captain Janeway was still a bit on edge from earlier. She went into the her office and closed one of the doors a little too hard. She sat at her cushy leather chair and braced her elbows on her desk and the cuffs of her wrists on her forehead. She breathed out a large sigh. Kathryn wished Chakotay never saw that.

'What would he think of me now?'

She heard a knock on the door and looked up to see who it was.

"Come in, lieutenant," she waved him in.

Tuvok entered and sat down in the chair in front of her.

"What is it?"

"Captain, your door slam indicates that you are upset."

"Really?" She jersey her neck back at her sarcastic reply.

"Was it about your meeting with Captain Ransom?"

"No."

"Then what?"

She leaned her head back in the chair and braced her hands on the arm rests.

"It was a car backfire."

Tuvok took in the words and absorbed them before replying, "I see."

Tuvok also came from the Billings Police Department. He transferred to Voyager earlier than she had. When Kathryn started to look for a new Department, he made her aware of the opening in Voyager and she applied. He always knew her too well. He could easily be captain too, but said he preferred lieutenant because of the schedule and his kids.

"Perhaps you should see Dr. Kes about it."

"I really don't want to. It's not good for a new captain to be seen with a counselor."

"You see it as weakness. However, if others see you do it, they may feel more comfortable around you and the doctor. It will help morale."

"I thought Neelix was already our morale officer?"

Tuvok gave her a look and she surrendered.

She tilted her head to the side and said, "Okay, fine."

He gave her another look.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it now," she said with a frown.

She stood up and as she passed him she leanes over his shoulder and added, _"dad_ ," before going out the doors.

Kathryn walked over to Dr. Kes' office and knocked on the open door.

"Captain Janeway! Come in. It's nice to see you."

"I hope I'm not bothering you. Do you have time to talk?"

"Yes."

She shut the door.

"I have read your records from your last counselors. It looks like you've been through a lot."

"You could say that."

...

When Captain Janeway returned to her laptop she went through he emails. One was from Annika Hansen. Looks like they have their first clue.

...

The next morning, Captain Janeway was brought her mail. She flipped through it and saw the last one, a 12x12...

The return address was Fire Station Five's address.

She smiled the knowing smile and opened it. It was the firefighter calendar. Kathryn thought Chakotay was joking. Apparently not. She flipped through it and on the month of May there were several things.

One, he signed his own photo.

_To Captain Janeway, from Captain Chakotay._

_-Chakotay_

On a lined sticky note on the month, it read:

_"I bet you thought I wouldn't send you one! Looking forward to the police department's calendar, whenever that will be. This calendar will look good on your plain wall. I noticed you didn't have one."_

Her jaw was dropped in a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LadyArreya...you're welcome.;)

Chakotay wondered about mystery of the woman that was Captain Kathryn Janeway. She had learned so much about him and he hardly knew a thing about her. He found himself wondering more and more. They were to have another group over some more findings on the arson case at Voyager PD.

The fire captain arrived early and sat down at the briefing room. Captain Janeway came in and said, "You're fifteen minutes early."

"Apparently, so are you," Chakotay said and covered his bottom lip with his top lip.

Kathryn said smoothly, "Trying to get a gold star sticker?"

"Always. Did you get the calendar?"

With a glint of fire in her eyes she said, "Yes."

"Good," Chakotay said with a dimpled grin.

...

The meeting compared evidence and information about the current idea that a turf war was the cause for the arson.

"We found something interesting," Annika said and pulled up the image.

"What is it?'

"That is part of a Mostral cloth patch. See the emblem?" Ransom said as he showed the picture.

"So it really is a gang war?" Captain Hudson said.

"Looks like it," Ransom said.

"Do we have anything else?" Janeway asked.

Annika showed some other photos of recent fires.

"That's a Mostral warehouse we confiscated cocaine from before," Ransom said at one of the photos. That has been the rival product between them and the Nistrim," he added.

"True," Janeway said. "Can you show us the rest?" She asked Annika.

She flipped through the rest of the photos on the screen.

One was a house which looked like was a crack house with a Nistrim mark on the wall.

"So the ignition choices are still varied?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes," Annika said.

"I may not be a police officer but that doesn't make sense. Usually in turf wars they want to make it very clear they sent the message, don't they?" Chakotay asked.

Kathryn, "Exactly. They wouldn't be afraid to admit is was them. This is like casually dropping their calling card. Someone is trying to pretend it is the Mostral on Krenim territory. Same thing with the Krenim on Mostral turf."

"Maybe they wanted to hide their little war so that the Borg wouldn't see both of their weaknesses and jump in," Ransom said.

"Unlikely. The Borg don't deal in cocaine. They deal in meth. They acquired, bought out, and assimilated all of the the competion in the 8472 area codes. They have branched beyond Voyager and Val Jean. They have an understanding with the other gangs. They won't interfere in their business. The Mostral and Krenim know better than to mess with the Borg. They tried when I was still here in Voyager and they never forgot. The Borg could care less about them since they are in a different business. They still make good money, apparently," Kathryn said.

Hudson said, "So you're saying you don't think it's a gang turf war?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Janeway replied.

...

Chakotay wanted to talk to Janeway more but she was in conversation with Ransom after the meeting.

'Well, next time," he thought as he walked in front of Officer Paris and Kim as he headed in direction of the exit.

"So, how did you like the date with Jenny?" Tom asked.

"She tried to touch my hair."

"So?" Tom said, "What's wrong with that?'

"I don't like people touching my hair. How was Megan? What did she say?" He sounded a little desperate for information on Megan.

Tom clamped his mouth and then said, "She asked a lot about Gerron."

"Gerron?" Harry asked.

Tom frowned. "Yeah. Mr. February on the firefighter calendar."

"Oh," Harry said, defeated.

With a pat of solidarity, Tom said, "Sorry, man. Looks like no Megan Delaney for either of us. She has her sights on another."

Chakotay smirked as he caught that information as went out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your wait for this chapter has not been in vain.

A few weeks went by since the last meeting, since the information was trickling from what appeared to a inexplicable slowdown in arson fires.

On his way home from getting gas, Chakotay noticed the car that was in front of Kathryn's house. It looked like the same dark blue car that was there when the house burned. Bubbles in Chakotay's chest lifted as he realized she might be around the neighborhood.

He parked the truck in to the garage and pressed the button as he ducked below the lowering doors. Qucikly, he walked down the hot sidewalk to her house.

Part of the house remained, but there was new plywood and four-by-fours already erected, jetting from the remains. Chakotay did not see her right away due to some new insulation but eventually he saw her standing in a light gray shirt and dark blue jeans with sneakers looking at an electrical panel. Her hair was clipped into a ponytail.

"Hello there, neighbor," he said.

She turned around and said, "Hello," as she saw him in a forest green shirt with charcoal khaki shorts.

"Enjoying off-duty time, I see," he said, looking at the house.

"Just imagining where my new bathtub with be," she said. "Utopia Construction wanted to make sure I was sure where I wanted the restrooms before they dealt with some of the plumbing in the walls."

"Ah. Sounds like fun. You get to make a dream castle."

She smirked and said, "Right. Tell that to my insurance company. I'm not getting gold covered faucets or anything like that, you know."

"Well, when you're done daydreaming about your house, you can come over for something to eat if you want."

She thought a little and said "Sure. There are a few things I want to see around the yard and such. I'll leave in about five minutes. Which house is yours?"

"The beige one with the small wooden bridge in the front yard, about five houses down," he gestured with his hands.

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Chakotay strolled back and as soon as he went into his kitchen he made dripping pot of coffee. He realized he didn't know what she wanted to eat. It was five o'clock and it was closer to dinner time than lunch. He decided to just wait for her and look at the options he had in the kitchen. Soon enough, he heard his door chime.

He scurried across and opened it.

"Come on in," he said.

Kathryn gave a nod and walked into the entryway as he closed the door.

"I just made some fresh coffee. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please."

As he went into the kitchen, he gestured to the table. He poured two coffees and brought hers over to her.

"Thank you. "

He went to put the fixings and make a creamy iced coffee for him.

"What would you like to eat? I know it's more like dinner time right now. You're my guest so you get to choose. I have spaghetti, fettuccine, mushroom ravioli, I can make stir fry, I can make a nice strawberry salad or as a side...."

"So pasta is how you get your carbs, then? Ah, ha!" She joked.

He chuckled and responded, "Yes, it's true."

"How about a side of strawberry salad and some mushroom ravioli?"

"Okay," Chakotay said.

"As long as I get to help or else I'll feel awkward just sitting here."

"Then you'll be on strawberry duty."

She walked over to the island and he handed her the strawberries. Kathryn went to sink to wash them off and he handed her the knife to remove the stems.

"So what do you like to cook?" He asked as he started boiling the water and got out the ravioli, lettuce, and salad dressings from the fridge.

"I don't often," she chuckled. "I can't be trusted around ovens. I'm just lucky that I didn't start my own kitchen fire."

He laughed.

"The last thing I made was a burnt pot roast. I swear those machines have grudges, even if I talk to it."

"Good thing I'm working the stove, then."

She started to slice the strawberries and said, "Did you always want to be a firefighter?"

"No. Actually, I wanted to be an archeologist for the longest time. I even have a social science degree in it."

"What made you change your mind?"

"My parents were killed in forest fire. My sister and I were were with cousins at the time. I needed a job fast and knew I couldn't wait for an archeologist gig that was hard to get and didn't pay too well, especially with my younger sister Sekaya. There was a shortage of firefighters in Dorvan and the job would, in my mind, also help repay them for what firefighters did to try to help my parents. So, I trained to be a firefighter and rest, as you say, is history."

"So that's why you have such an interest in the Pathfinder Program for displaced families."

"Yes, they helped my sister and I a lot," he said as he put the raviolis into the hot water. "Did you always want to be a police officer?"

Kathryn placed the strawberries into a small bowl and said, "Sort of. I actually started out in forensics because science was my thing. My father was a chief of police and my grandfather was also in the police. After my father and my first fiancé died in a shootout, Chief Paris took me under his wing and he thought I would make a great officer. Things shifted and now I'm here."

"I'm sorry."

She added the strawberries over the greens, which she just poured the vinagrette over, and started mixing it with the tongs.

"Thank you, but that was a long time qgo."

Chakotay put the ravioli on two plates and she put the salad on them before setting the plates down on the table.

"Would you like a refill on the coffew or would you like something else? Water? Iced tea?"

"An iced tea sounds good with dinner."

He got her drinks and gathered and iced tea for himself as well before they both sat down.

"So why Voyager?" He asked and he started to eat.

She took her time answering and said, "I see I'm making you uncomfortable. You don't have to answer."

Kathryn shook her head and raised her hand. "No, it's alright. It's only fair that I answer your questions since you've answered so many of mine. Well, you know how I told you about the riots and you saw my...response that time in the fire station."

He nodded.

"Well, it did take a toll, understandably, but I did want to stay. It was my department; my people. They needed me."

He nodded again.

She ate some of her salad the said, "Some people couldn't handle my...PTSD."

Chakotay heard the strain in her effort to say it.

"You'd think someone with a degree in philosophy would be understanding. Mark was a long time friend since we were kids and our families knew each other. After the shooting, he was very supportive and we grew closer and eventually we were to be married. After the bombing, he grew more and more apart."

...  
 **Several months ago.**

Kathryn came home early from her required yearly physical. She hated physicals. She hated hospitals, especially after the shooting about twenty years ago. But now she was done and she had the rest of the say off since she had re-scheduled to one of the latest appointment times possible. As she placed her working bag down she thought maybe they could go have an early dinner and go to a movie. Mark did most of his work at home so he was usually at his computer.

She took off her shoes and sighed in relief as her felt the nice plush carpet under her feet. She made her way upstairs and saw that Mark was not in the office. Then, she heard something. She walked towards her bedroom with caution. The door was cracked open and she saw Mark in bed. He wasn't lying down but was ibstead on top of a brunette, thrusting inside of her with their clothes scattered on the floor. Kathryn knew they just started going deeper because she couldn't hear them downstairs and only started to hear the soft moans when she got upstairs. But now they were fully doing the beast on bare backs in full force on their bed. In her house that became their house. Mark pounded into the woman as she loudly moaned and cried for more. Kathryn was frozen. She couldn't move as she pondered all the options she had of what to do. So she just watched. The crack in the door allowed her to see everything while remaining hidden.

She watched as the woman arched back against her favorite pillow which had Kathryn's perfume scent all over it. He watched as her fiance's hand caressed the breasts of the woman and said, "Carla," as if in a daydream. Kathryn watched as his other slid around her waist and press her thigh upwards towards him, making their romp more pleasurable and tight. Mark planted his face into her neck and said, "Carla!" as he came and she soon screamed, "Mark!" Soon after and they collapsed onto each other after their orgasms. He placed some kisses on her lips added two more thrusts for good measure as she whimpered into his mouth.

He slipped onto his side, his back facing the door.

"Oh, that was even better than the last time," she said.

"Yes, it was," Mark replied.

"Better than with your fiancé?"

"Yes. We haven't had sex in months. After the riots, she's just too much to handle now. I don't think I can take it anymore."

Kathryn decided to make her move.  
She flung open the door and and wide eyes opened in her direction.

"Kath!"

She tossed their clothes from the floor at them and said, "Get dressed, both of you, and get the hell out of my home!"

"Kath, Kath. Let's talk," he said after he put on his boxers over his shrinking condom.

"No, you said all you needed to say. And it was Carla."

Kathryn found his keys on the table and took the key to the house from his keyring.

"You can stay at Carla's from now on," she said and added it to her keyring.

As they quickly got dressed she pulled the sheets off the bed and shoved it into his arms.

"Keep them. Obviously Carla likes silk."

"Kath, I'm sorry," he said he said and tossed the ball of sheets on the bed and grabbed her forearms. She yanked her arms down and slapped his cheek hard.

Kathryn took off her ring and shoved it into his hand.

"Get the fuck out. _**Now**_."

He knew she was now raging and grabbed his shoes, following a very quick Carla out of the room and out of the house. She watched from the window as Carla got into her car across the street and Mark followed her in his car. When they left, Kathryn started tossing Mark's things onto the bed and yelled a blood-curling scream, cursing the man.

....

"One day I returned from a doctor's visit to find him in bed with a coworker of his. That was the last straw. I immediately started to look for another department to transfer to. Lieutenant Tuvok already had transferred from Billings to Voyager and said there was an opening and I took it."

Chakotay gave a sympathetic look and said, "I'm sorry but I'm glad you're here." His face was warm and a soft smile formed.

"Thanks," she said and returned the smile.

"So," he said, "I guess both of us are wrecks."

She laughed and said, "So what about you, hmm? Anyone in your love live?"

"Nope. It's been awhile since I had a long-term girlfriend. She slept with another man, pretended the child was mine, until I found out the truth. I guess she went off and married the guy."

Kathryn stated plainly, "You're right. We're both wrecks."

He laughed and said, "To wrecks," and lifted his iced tea in the air.

"To wrecks," she said and clicked her glass against his.

They wrapped up the food and put the dishes in the dishwasher when the power went out.

He looked out the kitchen window to see if it was a block power outage and said, "I'll check the breaker," and took the flashlight magnet off the fridge. It just started to be dusk.

She followed him into the garage. He opened the breaker box and saw some fuses that needed to be dealt with. He flipped it and said, "Voila!" And closed the box and flipped on the light switch next to it. With a smile and turned around to face her. Kathryn was very close to him. Their eyes looked into each other's and there was a spark of desire. He gulped as he wondered what she was thinking.

"We could have some ice cream," Chakotay said. Then he chastised himself and added, "but I don't think we want ice cream." Then he gave a dimpled grin.

She said in a low voice, "No, I don't think we do."

Their heads lowered as they met each other's lips. They kept on and without moving his head, Chakotay placed the magnetic flashlight onto the box. He cusped her cheeks with both hands as the desire arose within him. Kathryn felt a surge of energy from her head down to her toes. Her hands had felt his chest as they moved on top of the soft cotton shirt. It rustled as she moved her hands around his neck and pulled him in. The warmth of the garage fueled their movements. Their noses moves around each other as they alternated sides and smelled the mix of lavender, sandalwood, and cedar.

Chakotay move them towards the back of his truck and lifted the tailgate down and lifted Kathryn onto its edge. As he came closer she spread her thighs so they could continue. Chakotay wrapped her legs around him and he held onto her waist. She placed her hands on his chest as their heartbeats were pounding as their kisses swayed her back. They struggled to get breaths in during their sudden frenzy. He kissed her ear and Chakotay said, "Do you want to-"  
"Yes."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."

"..But not here. My butt is getting numb and it's rather warm."

He laughed and let her legs down. Chakotay backed off so she could slide off the tailgate. Once she did, he took her hand and pulled her behind him as he went through the door and made way for his bedroom. They almost tripped in their hurry.

Onxe they made it to his room, she lifted the bottom of his shirt and he tore it off. Chakotay kissed her neck and took off her hair clip and tossed on his shirt. He ran his hand through the hair on back of her head as his other lifted her shirt. His fingers trickled over the cup of her bra. Chakotay expected it to be a smooth material but we was surpised to feel ridges of lace on it. He sighed as he squeezes the warm mound and she let out a moan. With that, he moved her against a free wall and took off her shirt.

Kathryn could feel the bulge pressed on her belly causing a warm pool to form below. He held her arms up against her head, one at a time, and gently pinned them under their clasped hands. Chakotay kissed and nibbled on her ear and his breathing sounded in her ear. Fuzziness shot up as his breaths tickled and teased her ear. He made a trail down her neck, making her shiver and gasp. Kathryn leanes her neck back for greater access. His feather lips kissed across her breastbone and she flinched in response to the sensation. Chakotay dropped his hand from hers and his fingers slowly slid her straps off of her shoulder as his lips crossed the threshold of the cups of her breasts. Kathryn's hands pressed amongst his smooth chest which had just a small tuft of hair which she ran her left hand through. She let out an soft whine as he delved in-between her mounds. She felt her bra unhook and slide down a little as her right hand started on the button on his shorts before working the zipper. The black, lacy, bra fell forward and she let it drop onto the hardwood floor. His dilated eyes focused on hers as he worked the opening her jeans in fervor. Kathryn stuck her hand in his shorts, causing a bit of a shock as she massaged the firm hose in her hand. His eyes flickered and his chest fell up and down as he let out moan.

In a quick motion, he moved her jeans and underwear down to the floor.

"God, you're beautiful, Kathryn" he said.

Her name sounded like melting chocolate with his voice. The only time he had ever called her by only by her first name was when he rescued her. Katheyn shucked off his shorts as she removed her shoes with her feet. As he removed his shows and socks she removed her socks.

Now they were completely exposed to each other. Her eyes were transfixed on him and she traced his tattoo with tenderness. His body pressed against hers. She was a tiny little thing when not in uniform boots or shoes. Chakotay ran his hands behind her and onto her ass and squeezed, which forced her to press forward against his front and she moaned.

With that, he lifted her straight up under her behind with his arms and she squealed is surprise. He walked over to the bed and let her gently plop down onto the crisp sheets and blanket. She swiveled her legs onto the bed.

Chakotay opened the nightstand drawer and took out a condom and placed it next to the pillow. He joined her on the bed and said," Are you sure?"

"Yes."

There was no question in her voice and he opened the wrapper, set it on the table, and worked it on. He leaned over her and kissed her as he spread her legs open and thrust in.

"Oh!" She said.

He stilled and said, "Are you okay? You want to stop?"

'I hope not,' he thought but didn't want her resentment for anything.

She let out a random giggle, which took him by surprise. Kathryn sounded like a puppy.

"You are bigger than I thought," he laughed.

"Oh," he chuckled. "So you've been thinking about this before?" His teasing eyes lit up.

"I...no, I meant now, of course. "

His tongue licked licked lower lip and it opened into an open smile.

"Surrre. Okay, I'll ease it in, you tiny thing."

"Tin-.....ohhhh," she said as he pressed in and cut off her protest to his comment.

His elbows rested at the sides of her head and he ran a hand to her breast and thigh and started to mould as he slowly moved within. Kathryn ran a hand through his hair and placed her hands on his sides. Once her walls loosened, both of his hands ran down behind her lower back and once again squeezed her cheeks towards him. As she let out a moan he covered his mouth on hers. Chakotay's face was one of love and desire. He increased the pace and wrapped her legs around her hips amd leaned in to deepen his thrusts. Kathryn's hands grasped his back and made strokes in-between. Her body tightened under him and he knew she was a strung piano string so taught it is about to snap. Just watching her lose control lit another fire within. He pounded the last bit and they shook together as he spilled within her, his hose cooling her lust.

"Captain!"

"Kathryn!"

They spasmed as their climax washed over them and they clung onto each other. Sweat formed beads on their bodies and Kathryn's hair splayed out over her shoulders. He kissed her, and embraced her, wiping her hair from her forehead before slipping out.

"Well, I think we might be another correlation for that libido article," Chakotay said.

Kathryn chuckled and said, "Perhaps."

"Want to shower?"

"Yeah, but only if you're not a shower head hog. And enough sex for one night."

He pretended to frown and said, "Okay."

Chakotay turned on the water and took care of business.

"Water's ready," he called when it was no longer ice cold.

They walked into the stone shower. She had nothing to worry about. There were a lot of shower heads that lined the wall around the shower.

"Nice shower."

"Thanks. It's one of my first house refurb projects. You should've seen the horrible yellow paint. You prefer tubs, right?"

She smiled that he remembered her earlier comment.

"Yes."

She noticed he had a jacuzzi tub as well.

Kathryn said, "It soaks the muscles and clears the mind. In the summer I switch to more showers to save water and because I'll shrivel up quickly with cool water when it gets too hot outside."

"Makes sense. Good thing we're saving water now," he said with a raised eyebrow.

She smirked and they resumed washing. Kathryn turned away from him as she washed her chest. Chakotay noticed what looked like recent shrapnel scars on her back. He didn't notice earlier during their lovemaking because he didn't get to see her back and because she came into the shower behind him. Perhaps on purpose. His hands had felt her mid and lower back during the session but not where the raised scars were across her upper back and shoulder bones.

Chakotay's fingertips brushed along her neck and across the scars. She felt her tense up immediately.

Kathryn hated those scars. At least she didn't have to look at them all of the time. The raised scars defaced the smooth alabaster of her back. Thats why she didn't wear spaghetti straps or tanks anymore by themselves, or, at least, in public.

She held her arms and softly said, "Please don't."

Chakotay removed his hand and said, "Sorry."

"You didn't know," she said accepting his apology, but he could tell Kathryn was still upset.

He said, "Here, I'll show you mine. This was a burn scar from an industrial fire. I fell through the floor and landed on a large piece of flamed wood."

The captain rotated his back to show his shoulder blade. She slowly turned around to look. It was a vetical line about six inches long to the side of his back just barely touching his right shoulderblade.

Chakotay turned back around and looked into her eyes and said, "I call it a beauty mark."

Her eyes questioned him and he said, "We saved a four-year old that day. She came to the station later to see the firefighters. She heard that I had been burned and asked to see it. When she did, that's what she called it. A beauty mark. It reminds me to see beauty in everything and that life is beautiful."

Kathryn gave a sloppy and teary smile.

...

When they returned to bed they put on their underwear and he laid behind her.

The next morning when he woke up in bed she had already gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Captain Janeway had left in the night while Chakotay was sleeping. Her mind started to punish her.

Was it so easy to forget that just months ago she had a fiancé?

Was it so easy to forget that love?

Had she really loved Mark at all, or was he a crutch, a safety net?

Was she just emotionally vulnerable after their talks?

Was it just because of the looks they gave each other?

Was this just a fling and her just throwing caution into the wind?

She started to doubt her ability to love. Was it too fast? Was there such a thing as too fast? After all, she had been unlucky in that field.

Even when she returned to her room in the Paris house, her head went round and round. Maybe work could take her mind off things.

She decided to pull up photos of the case on her laptop and grabbed a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Something just didn't feel right. Kathryn was going to tell Chakotay but they had been a bit...distracted earlier.

Since the last meeting, she had her officers had done some more digging. The captain had them look at the fires that weren't considered arson or were not unsure. Kathryn had looked at the autopsy images and reports from the time periods in question. The Gang Unit had informed that there indeed had been more tension between the Nistrim and Mostral gangs. There had been more murders of gang members. Some had been found in fire wreckage, usually disguised in clothing of squatters with their tattoos burned off. However, there was just enough to show that they were part of a gang to a very trained eye or a gang member itself.  
Gang members were dying.

Several questions kept popping into her head: Why try to hide the crime? Why so many different ignitors?

What she saw was someone who knew what they were doing and yet, it was very sloppy. Someone who wanted to make it look like a turf war but they didn't know enough about gangs. Maybe someone who was afraid to be traced. Yet someone who knew how fire worked. Who knew which products could easily traced.

"Burning the midnight oil?" Chief Owen Paris said as he walked into the kitchen.

She lifted her head which had just rested on her palm and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up."

"I was already up. Damned leg cramp," he said and took a bottle of water out of the fridge before letting it slam shut. "Looking at the arson case?"

"Yes."

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Be my guest," she said. Kathryn placed moved the laptop down on the glass table in front of the empty chair. Owen took a seat and drank some of his water.

He took a look and said, "Well, this is a hot mess."

"Yes. I've come up with a conclusion but I want to see what you think."

After reviewing her information he said, "Amateur gang information. Increase gang deaths. Trying to hide arson in most cases. I'd say it's not a gang member. This person specializes or works around fires."

Kathryn said, "That's what I concluded. I was thinking ATF."

"Or firefighters."

...

When she got up, she saw a text on her phone from Chakotay's number.

" _Missed you this morning. Hope everything is fine. I don't regret what happened_ _yesterday. Just checking to see how you're doing._ "

She ignored it. Kathryn didn't know how to respond or what to say. He was now a possible suspect. She couldn't believe he could possibly be towards the top of the list but she had to be cautious. They still practically just met. Was the sex they had last night an illusion? Was he trying to get information out of her? He was at the arson meetings. At her fire. Was it some sort of set up? She knew she was being ridiculous but the idea started to fester. She couldn't trust herself and, perhaps, she couldn't trust him, either.

After some toast, she took off in her car and went to work.

As soon as she entered, she stated, "Liuetenant Tuvok and Lieutenant Carey. Please join me on my office," she called out and they trailed behind her.

"Close the door and have a seat."

Carey closed it and they both took their seats.

"You two will shift your priority in this case. I want you to look into into the ATF and firefighters. Personnel and equipment. Detective Andrews will also be involved. Only a person of certain skill would be able to pull these specific incidents off and make it look like these were regular fires."

Her forensics background was very handy in this case and she was glad for it. She handed each of them a folder each and they looked inside.

"Make sure to get any new updates from the Delaneys in forensics. Look for anyone who may be holding a grudge with gangs or have a personal score to settle. If you need help, inform me first who you want to include and I can add them on."

...

Tom said incredulousy, "Lieutenant Nicoletti?"

"I play the clarinet. She plays the oboe. It's a match of the woodwinds," Harry said as he poured himself some coffee.

Tom leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "How can she play with cold hands and a cold heart?"

"Aparrently Mozart warms her up."

"Huh. A dead guy. _Oh-kay_. Good luck with that."

"She must have soft lips with that double-reed..." Harry said as he poured in his creamer and sugar.

Tom rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, geekasaurus."

He pointed the red plastic stirrer at Tom and said, "You're just upset that you haven't gotten so much as a finger through that door." Harry then set the stirrer into his coffee and swirled the brown liquid.

"Nah. She's a rock and just as boring as Tuvok."

They walked back towards their desks and Harry asked, "So who's on your mind now?"

Tom lifted his eyebrows and said, "B'Elanna Torres."

With a confused look, Harry asked, "That angry firetruck lady?"

"Fire _woman_. Yeah."

"No _way,"_ Harry said and shook his head.

Tom placed a hand on his colleague's shoulder and said, "You just watch, Harry. I'm gonna crack that exterior shell."

Harry sighed loudly as he sat down at his desk.

Tom smiled at the thought of the calendar photo of B'Elanna in her blue and back casual fire uniform on a rescued white stallion.  
...

**Location: Badlands, on the outskirts of Val Jean and Voyager. Undisclosed location in an abandoned construction site.**

"Although you've made a piss-poor mess of this, it's finally coming together," the voice said. "Janeway has taken the apple and is now on her way to investigating the ATF."

The younger man replied, "Good."

"You're not off the hook. From now on I'll tell you what you're going to do and you **will** follow it to the letter."

"Yes, sir."

...

**Later that night at a house in the Badlands.**

The same youg man said, "Seska, what the hell? What is the Maje doing? I'm in deep shit."

"Cullah decided he wants the Nistrim and Mostral factions to work together."

"What?!" He yelled.

Seska shushed him and said, "Quiet down. You'll wake the baby."

He lowered his voice and said, "What about our deal?"

Seska took a thick envelope from the table and handed it to him.

"Here. This is the payment for providing us information. But that's it."

He grumbled and said, "Thanks."

"If you do have any more gang intel that benefits the Nistrim, we can continue our arrangement."


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later.

Captain Janeway looked at the paperwork in her hand as she stood behind her desk. She furrowed her brows and said, "Sirillium?"

"Yes, captain. It's a fairly new and highly flammable compound. It's very difficult to come by," Officer Jenny Delaney said as she stood at ease.

"You said it was very difficult to access. Who and where would one get this sirillium?"

"I already prepared a list on the next page."

Kathryn smiled at her forethought and flipped the page.

"That's _it_?" She said.

"Yes, it truly is a shortlist. Mostly government agencies and departments because of its volatility."

"Well, that makes our job a little easier. It looks like we're in the right direction. Thank you, Officer Delaney."

...

Captain Chakotay stood by the window.

He had not heard from Captain Janeway in days. The last time they spoke was in his bed. His few texts and a call went unanswered and he decided to lay off it. Maybe she just needed some space.

Every day that passed he felt like he was losing his mind. The power the woman had over his heart was remarkable. He never felt anything quite like it. His body could remember the imprint of her own and throughout the day he had to hide to adjust himself. Even at home he groaned her name in the shower.

He hoped she didn't regret it. He didn't want in to be a one-night stand. There was just something so captivating about her. The way she walked with confidence and sashayed into a room. Those hypnotizing blue eyes. Those long auburn tresses that trickled like water through his fingers. The sculpted, toned, arms which also looked like the porcelain arms of a doll. The soft, smooth mounds of her behind. The sounds of pleasure she made at his touch. Her fingernails that pressed into his back as they made love. The way she stroked his hair. The way she traced the outline of his tattoo that made his eyes roll back. The way she attached to him, fitting to his body like a jigsaw puzzle piece.

She was strong yet delicate. Headstrong yet uncertain.  
Intelligent yet humble.  
Outspoken yet withdrawn.

And Chakotay was in love with all of it. All of her.

"Captain?"

He turned around from the window. "Hey, B'Ell."

She tilted her head a little and asked, "Are you all right?"

In a soft tone he said, "Yes. Why do ask?"

"You just seem...off. Faraway lately."

Chakotay shrugged and downright lied, "Just thinking about the arson case."

She squinted her eyes at him, knowing that wasn't the truth.

In his normal tone he continued, "Don't look at me like that."

She did some more.

He pushed, "Aren't you supposed to be getting food for us? It is taco Tuesday at Fiesta Taco."

"Not when you eat quesadillas and meatless burritos."

"Go! I'm getting hungry," he smiled.

B'Elanna smirked and said, "We'll talk about this later, Chakotay."

...

Torres, Ayala, and Ral were this week's food order sacrifices.

"Mama" Maria, who knows all her regular customers by name, told them that their phone order would be ready in five minutes.

They decided to take a seat at the colorful coral table and teal chairs.

"It looks like the 'hot tots' are here for taco night as well," said a voice off to the side.

The three of them looked over to see Officer Paris and Kim walking over to their table.

"Hello," Officer Kim said.

"Hey Gerron, one of our officers, Megan Delaney, has a huge crush on you. You should ask her out."

Gerron shrunk into his chair.

"Actually, she's sitting right over there," Tom gestured and their eyes followed to a dark brunette who had been eyeing their table.

The shy-until-he-gets-to-know-you Gerron slinked down even more and avoided her gaze of the pretty lady as she made a small wave.

Everyone chuckled a bit at his dramatic reaction.

"Speaking of going out, would you like to go on a date, B'Elanna?"

Her head quickly snapped at Tom's face, Harry looked stunned, and Mike just knowingly smirked.

She said with a raised brow, "With you?"

"Yes," Tom said.

"You must be joking. Where's the hidden camera?"

In a regular tone he said, "No cameras...No joke. I pay. You get to choose where and when."

She looked at his face. "You're serious."

He nodded. "Well, how about it?" He returned.

She hesitated, still a bit flabbergasted.

"Your bros here can beat me up if you hate my guts aftwerwards."

She looked around the table for help but it looked like she was on her own.

She glared into his eyes and said, "On one condition."

"Name it."

She leaned over and said, "You have to tell me how you cheated at the Hot Tamale Games. With the fire course and snap quiz."

"Deal. So now that that is settled," he leaned over and husked, "I'll need your number."

He took out his cell phone and handed it to her to put her number in. Her mouth dropped and she coughed. "Nice background."

Tom smirked. It was her calendar photo. He wouldn't mind being that white stallion.

She put her number in and she handed it back.

He dialed it and sure enough, it rang.

"I just to make sure you didn't give me a fake number," he said, "Well, I better get back. Nice seeing you Mike, Gerr, B'Ell," he gave a wink and walked away with Harry.

In a sing-song voice Ayala said, "I told you!"

Torres gave him a nudge with elbow and their order was called. As they walked out, Megan Delaney came walked into Gerron and handed a card with her name and phone number.

"Call me," she said in meek and flitacious way and walked away.

Gerron looked at the card as the walked out the door and bit his lip.

As soon as they left the restaraunt and to the station SUV, Mike started twirling and started singing in a decent voice, "Can... you feel...the love... tonight...?"

"Shut up, Mike," B'Elanna and Gerron said in choir.

...

They ate their Mexican food at the tables in the kitchen.

Chakotay noticed there was an untold story of their voyage to get their food.

"Okay, what is it with you three? Mike looks weirdly giddy. Gerron is blushing with a slight smirk on his face. B', you look astounded and are quiet."

"They both were asked out," Mike said and took a big bite out of his supreme taco.

"What? Really?" Chakotay said.

They nodded.

"Speak," he said.

Gerron mumbled, "One of Voyager's PD gave me her number and told me to call her."

"Does get name happen to be Megan?"

Everyone looked at Chakotay.

Gerron asked, "How did you know?"

"Overheard some things at the PD that weren't meant to be heard but I didn't catch the last name," Chakotay said and bit into his grande rice, bean, cheese, and salsa burrito.

They shifted their look towards B'Elanna, who turned very red.

Chakotay nodded for her to talk.

"I...uh...was..." She cleared her voice, "asked out by Tom."

Mariah giggled.

Chakotay almost choked on a piece of stuck tortilla and said, "Tom? You mean as in the Tom Paris?"

"Yep."

Chakotay started to bellow in laughter. "What did his face look like when you turned him down?"

"I didn't."

Chakotay sat the foil-wrapped burrito against the table.

"You didn't!"

"He said he would pay and I got to pick when and where. He seemed genuine. I gave him one condition."

"What was that?"

"He had to tell me how he cheated in the Hot Tamale Games."

Chakotay said, "You're obsessed with that, you know. "

"I've just got to know. At least I get free food and entertainment if it goes sour."

Gerron mumbled, "Plus, he gave us the clear to beat him up if it went badly."

"Wow. Well, okay, then," Chakotay said and took a sip of his drink.

"So, what's been up with you, Chakotay?" B'Elanna said.

"Nothing's up."

Kurt said, "Riiiiight."

"You've been iffy lately," Mike said.

"Mmmpf," Gerron sounded through his taco and as he nodded its spilled all over.

"Nothing is wrong," Chakotay stated.

"Must be a chick," Mike said, "since apparently that's the theme this evening.

Chakotay laughed.

"No, it's not a 'chick'," he said.

Mike said, "You're an awful liar, cap'. That's why you tend lose on poker night."

Chakotay tugged at an ear and said, "By the way, where's my twenty bucks? From a few weeks ago?"

"Hah, uh, you're avoiding the topic."

Mike noticed Chakotay's ears turning red.

"It's her, isn't it?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You know...the other captain."

Mariah asked, "Which other captain?"

"Voyager's police captain," Kurt chipped in.

"What's going on? Is there a memo I missed about the PD and the FD hooking up?"

The captain stuffed his face and shook his head.

"I've never seen you turn so red, Chakotay!" B'Elanna said, aghast.

"Oh, hush. This salsa is a bit spicy. I tell Mama each time to make it mild, not medium," he said and drank in order to prove his lie.

"Ooooooh. Tell us!" B'Elanna said.

"Stop, that's enough!" Chakotay said firmly and planted his fist on the table. His timid avoidance suddenly turned into a flash of anger.

Even the others and the next table stopped talking.

He took the rest of what was left of his burrito and drink and left.

Everyone looked around, wondering what just happened.

Suder said, "You pushed too much. He doesn't like talking about relationships," and slowly chewed on his tortilla chip.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this is fiction and that most of this is made up. I'm no expert. 😂

Two search warrants were issued. An, "informative interview," was scheduled.

One search warrant was for ATF.  
The second was for Fire Station Five.

Janeway and her team decided to do their investigations and then, if necessary, ask Val Jean to do the same with Captain Hudson's fire station.

Captain Janeway made sure she brought her extra-duty cup of coffee behind the interrogation room to the viewing room. It was going to be a long day.

She sat down and crossed her legs as she watched Detective Andrews and the blond from ATF enter the too. They sat down at the table and Kathryn raised up the volume after the introductions were made.

"How many gel packs of sirillium are the maximum ATF can have?" Andrews asked.

"Ten. No more than that."

"We found eight in the search. Were there supposed to be eight?"

"No, we usually have ten."

"Usually. So what happened to the other two, Miss Hansen?"

"They were stolen several months ago in a break-in."

"Was it reported?"

"Of course," she said and glared.

"To who?"

"The Val Jean Police Department, since the storage facility spans across both Voyager and Val Jean."

In Delta County, either police department could be reported to if a building crossed over the town limits. It also meant that either PD could have jurisdiction.

Annika continued, "They are to send it to Delta County as well."

Kathryn jotted some notes down.

"Okay, we'll check on that. What is sirillium used for?"

"It is used as an explosive. Let's just say that if a miner uses it, their work would be cut by 75%...but so would their bodies. That is what its original purpose was. Mining and demolition...but it worked too well. It's similar to nitroglycerin yet it is not sensitive to movement. It was created so it could be easily transported. It is actually stored in refrigeration because it is stable when cold. Just like how C4 isn't effective without blasting caps."

"So that means whoever stole it would've had to have a cooler with them?"

"Yes, and a temperature gauge. And since it is the summer, they wouldn't have made it half an hour before having to replace the ice unless there was a refrigerator close by."

"Why do select fire stations have it?"

"How do you kill fire? With fire, so to speak. For a large fire, the explosion can actually kill it because it removes the oxygen. It can be used on out-of-control fires or multiple engine fires. Technically, it can either start a fire or in can contain one. It is a very tough government certification process and they must go through constant equipment checks. Very few pass and can maintain a license."

"What do you do about summer power outages?"

"We have backup generators and exothermic ice packs. They don't last longer than ice but they don't melt and are only used as a last measure. We have monitors that are both solar and power based."

"Was anything else stolen?"

"Just one other item."

"What was it?" Andrews asked.

"It was a Basic."

"What's a 'Basic'?"

Annika said, "I apologize. It's jargon we use in ATF. Basics are the most common firearm items that we confiscate or are confiscated by police and are transferred to us. In this case, it was a handgun."

"Describe it."

"It would be better if I gave you the photo because it is actually a custom hand gun that is based off the handle of a Smith &Wesson. It's illegal in the state because of obe of the many specific classifications it falls into but is legal in most other states."

"Okay. Is there anything special about it?"

"Other than sentimental reasons for its owner and design, no."

'We'll need the item number, photograph, and how it was acquired."

She nodded and Kathryn added more notes.

"Thank you for bringing us the security footage, Miss Hansen. The resolution is quite remarkable."

"It's new. We had to replace our old ones. I requested it and it was approved in January."

"Is there anyone who may have had a grudge with the ATF?"

Annika gave him a, "Really?" look.

"I should clarify. A personal grduge within the ATF or with any individual within the ATF?"

Annika thought hard for a minute. "Two, perhaps."

"Who and why?"

"Teero Anaydis. He resigned before he could be fired for sexual harassment with another coworker. Lon Suder. He didn't make it and claimed it was because HR didn't like his face."

He asked for the spellings and continued, "His face?"

"Yes."

"Why, was there something wrong with his face?"

Annika shifted and said, "Not really, but he can come off a bit...creepy at times if he stares at you too long."

"Anyone else?"

"No one I can think of at the moment."

"I see. Well, thank you, Miss Hansen. That was most informative. If we have any more questions, we'll let you know."

"Thank you."

...

After the, "Ice Queen," left, Janeway spoke with Andrews.

"Well, I don't think she did it. Let's schedule some interviews with those two disgruntled gentlemen after the other ATF ones. We'll schedule any others for afterwards once we see where this goes."

"Yes, captain."

Kathryn left the room and called Tuvok.

"Tuvok, when you get the information on that gun that was stolen yet me know right away."

"Yes, captain."

Before the next ATF interview she decided to do some digging into the surveillance recording. As soon as she entered her office, the phone rang. She leaned over and picked it up. "

She said, "Captain Janeway, Voyager Police Department," as she wrote down a reminder.

"Hello, Captain Janeway. This is a certain Captain Chakotay from Fire Station Five."

She stopped and dropped her pen onto the desk. She grimace and placed a palm on her head, knowing what was coming as she walked around her desk and sat in her chair.

"Hello, captain. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Gruffly, his voice said "I had to go up the chain and get an okay from Chief Annorax from you guys to look at sirillium gel packs! Do you know how hard I worked to get certified for that? The kind of certification and training takes two years and we do daily inspections. ATF comes by bi-anually! This better be for that arson case because now Annorax is on my ass."

Kathryn could hear the frustration and agitation in his voice.

She asked, "Why did you get certification for it?"

She heard a sigh and said, "Remember how I told you about my parents?"

"Yes."

His tone returned to normal and he said, "Sirillium was tested on that fire and in worked very well in containing a forest fire. Too bad it was only after my parents passed. I thought it would be very handy."

She heard a knock on the door and noticed Lieutenant Carey at the door.

Kathryn said on the phone, "Can I put you on hold for a second?"

"Sure. Just don't forget about me."

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

She put him on hold and used a beckoning finger for Carey to come inside.

"What is it?"

"All sirillium gel packs accounted for and legitimized at Fire Station Five."

She smiled and said, "Thank you. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Good. Please close the door when you leave."

He did and Kathryn pressed the button to unmute her phone.

Kathryn said, "Well, captain. It was for the arson case. Looks like you did a good job with our inspection today. It's all good."

Chakotay said, "Of course it is. And what about us?"

"Us?" Her stomach knotted.

He said, "You haven't gotten back to me. Did I do something wrong?"

She looked down and fiddled with the bottom of her shirt and said, "No, you've done nothing wrong."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Can we talk about this tonight or tomorrow? In person? I know you're working now."

"Okay," she said.

"Tonight? I won't be able to do dinner but how does eight work?"

"Sure."

"Starbucks? Peet's?"

She laughed and said, "The Night Owl."

"Oh, you're one of those special blend types. Alright. See you then, Kathryn."

"Bye, Chakotay."

...

He was waiting for her outside the coffeeshop at one of the tables.

Chakotay was wearing a plan white tee shirt and tan khaki shorts.

That white shirt almost dropped her. It clung to his body like a glove but yet was loose. It was a warm night.

"Hi," she said as she approached in her jean shorts and yellow blouse.

"Hi," he said, "How are you?"

"Fine. The timing is perfect. I can use a coffee."

Chakotay said, "I thought anytime was good a time for coffee when it came to you."

She smirked and said, "Some days it's needed more than others."

They walked in and ordered.

Afterwards he said, "Do you want to sit or walk around?'

"Why don't we go back to that table outside and then walk around later? There was a nice view of the stars."

He smiled and nodded.

They sat back down at the same table with their iced tea and coffee.

Chakotay touched his ear and started, "So uhh..."

She could tell he didn't know where to start.

"It's fine. I enjoyed it."

"You did?"

"Um, hmm," she hummed over the top of her coffee before she took a sip.

"Then why? Why this distance?"

Kathryn said, "I was unsure."

"Of what?"

"Myself. I had to work things out with myself."

Chakotay said, "So did you figure it out?"

"I think so."

"Good, because I want to date you."

Kathryn blushed but only the light from the windows could show it on one cheek. She looked down, biting her lip.

"Really? You sure?"

"You have to ask? If you saw what I'm looking at you wouldn't hesitate, either. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

She smiled.

"So yes?"

"Uhhh," she said with some hesitation and a sigh, "Yes."

His dimples popped his cheeks up in response and he reached out with his hand and they interlocked fingers. Their hands were clasped together.

He chuckled.

"What?" She asked.

"We would be the third interagency dating couple that I know of."

With a bewildered smile she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Fire and police departments. Paris just went on a date with Torres. Gerron is about to go of a date with Megan Delaney."

Kathryn tucked her left hand under chin and said, "Wow!"

"Yeah."

She said, "Tom Paris on a date is not something new, though."

"It might have actually worked. So far B'Elanna has been hush on it. And she always has something to say."

Kathryn lifted her lower lip and shrugged.

"Let's go walk," she said.

They stood up, hands still entwined, and walked on the sidewalk with their drinks.

They walked in silence.

"You're quiet."

"I shouldn't be doing this."

He turned towards her and knowing what she meant, he asked anyway.

"Shouldn't be doing what?"

"This," she said and lifted their hands up.

"Why?"

"The case. Plus, I'm bad luck."

"Bad luck? I say good luck. I mean, especially after what we did-"

"Okay, okay! But I don't really know you."

"Isn't that the purpose of dating?"

She gave a side look and gave a cough chuckle. "True."

"I'll be honest with you. You had me at CPR," he said.

She burst out giggling.

"I've never heard that one before!"

"That's a good thing! But it's true. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

She laughed and said, "I don't know. I was mostly out of it!"

He chuckled and said, "I do. I believe it can happen," he said as he squeezed her hand.

She felt a flutter inside.

With light sarcasm she said, "So you try to get gold stars in every part in life, huh? Are you going to always be like this?"

"Yes, but I promise to share these stars with you," he said, waving his hand across the canvas of the sky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer. My brain was tired.

Suder came in first for his interrogation

"Please state your name for the recorder," Detective Andrew said.

He calmly responded, "Lon Suder. But I go by Suder."

"Mister Suder, you tried to become an ATF officer at one point, correct?"

"Yes."

Andrews' larg hands opened up and he said, "Can you tell me about that?"

"I tried but it didn't work out," Suder said with a shrug.

"Why not? Because you didn't qualify?"

"No, I qualified. I passed it all. The hiring lady in HR didn't like my face."

"That was it?"

"Yep. I'm not too surpised."

"Why is that?"

"I'm used to it. You see, I have a rare genetic trait that makes my eyes look black and my skin pale. It...unsettles people. I used to be angry about it but I've come to live with it."

"How is that?"

Suder leaned back with his hands folded in his lap.

"Well, after not getting into the ATF, which doesn't have any other offices in the immediate area, I took a walk. I saw some firefighters at the scene of a car fire. I noticed that they were wearing masks and were helping a woman whose cheek was burned. She didn't care what he looked like. He was a helper. I wanted to be that. I'm actually glad I didn't make it into ATF. I quite like it where I am."

"Is there anyone you hold a grudge with?"

"No. Anyways, I'm became a Buddhist a five years ago. I don't believe in grudges..."

'Well, shit,' Kathryn thought, "could've fooled me," she said as she tossed her pen onto her notepad.

...

"I am Teero Anaydis."

"Is it true you used to work for ATF, Mister Anaydis?" Andrews asked.

"Yes."

"Did you like your work?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you work at ATF anymore?"

He paused and said, "I resigned."

"When did you resign?"

"At the very end of May."

"Why would you do that?"

"To keep my benefits."

"Did you think you would lose it?"

"I believe I was about to be fired."

"Why?"

"People were accusing me of things."

"What kinds of things?"

Teero quoted and asked, "Do I need a lawyer?"

"Would you like one?"

"Do I need to answer that question?"

Andrews plainly stated, "Yes."

"Then I would like a lawyer."  
...

As they waited for the attorney to arrive, Kathryn thought about her walk with Chakotay last night.

"So what's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Red," he said, both laughing at how the colors matched their jobs.

Chakotay asked, "Favorite movie?"

"Oh, that's a tricky one. I like a lot of movies."

"Which ones do you rewatch the most?"

" _His Girl Friday_ , is one of them."

"Cary Grant, hmm?" He said and winked.

She smiled and said, "You watch classic movies? Believe it or not, the Paris' got me into them."

"You kind of remind me of Katherine Hepburn, _Kathryn_ ," Chakotay said and tucked a loose wisp of her behind her ear.

She blushed. "Yeah, I've been told that a few times. So what's your favorite movie or movies, Chakotay?"

"I like to watch, _The Prestige_ , and rewatch _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_. Older classic? _Roman Holiday_.

"Gregory Peck?" Kathryn teased and nudged him with her arm.

Chakotay chuckled and said, "I like to travel and explore."

"Me, too."

"I go hiking and camping each year. Do you like camping?"

Kathryn gritted her teeth and said, "Cabins? RVs? Yes. Tents? No."

"You like modern comforts?"

"You could say that," she giggled.

"Bathtub, huh?'

"Yes."

"You know there are campgrounds with showers."

"But I have a feeling you camp along a trail and not a campground."

He smiled and said, "True, but I mix it up. I can only miss showering for so long. Unless there's a lake nearby."

"A large bathtub," she said.

He nodded.

She said, "I love to fly in planes. To see the different lanscapes. Wonder what the people below are thinking and doing. If they wonder where we're going," Kathryn added then she looked down.

"What is it?"

"We were supposed to go on a trip this year. We actually bought tickets to Venice. Luckily they were refundable. I'm using that money to help with the new house."

"Sorry. Is that a bucket list place you wanted to go to?"

"Yes. I was so excited."

"Maybe you'll still be able to go someday."

She sighed as she gripped his arm. "Maybe."

...

  
The lawyer arrived and they continued where they left off soon enough. Kathryn got the chance to go to restroom, grab a snack, and check on some emails before they returned.

Teero admitted, "I was accused of sexual harassment."

"Was it true?" Andrews asked.

He talked with his lawyer and said, "Yes, but I thought I wasn't doing anything wrong at the time."

"What is is that you do now, Mr. Anaydis?"

"I'm retired, actually. My wife still works."

Andrews asked, "Do you have any grudges with anyone?"

"Not really. Except the damn barista who can never remember that it's two shots, not one, in my drink," he answered.

"Anyone who holds a grudge with you?"

In a gruff huff, he said, "My father-in-law. Didn't approve of my marriage to his daughter."

Andrews nodded and asked, "Do you recognize this?" Andrews pulled out a few photos of the weapon stolen from ATF.

Teero leaned in and squints. He points at one of the photos.

"I think that was a confiscated Basic. It came from this department. I remember it because of the intricate carvings into the metal. Like that one that looks like a red Japanese rising sun mixed with a maple leaf. Some kind of symbol. Never seen anything like it. We all joked that we were surprised the PD would be willing to relinquish it. It is cool but too flashy...I don't know where you guys took it from."

...

After the interviews, Captain Janeway laid down on her couch and tried rubbing her migraine away while waiting for the Excedrin to hopefully kick in soon. She had turned off the lights in the office. This was a bad one. She cursed herself for not refilling her migraine medication when she moved to Voyager. She could only open her eyes halfway before having to squint. Her stomach was sloshing with coffee and the banana she ate earlier.

Kathryn heard a knock on the door and it reverberated in her head. She waved them in, knowing she could be seen through the glass doors.

Harry came in and said, "I have the information...Captain, are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"Bad migraine. Give the information to Lieutenant Tuvok for now."

"Yes, ma'am," he said and turned. 

She said, "Officer Kim?"

He turned around and said, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Save ma'am for when it's crunch time."

"Yes...captain," he said with a smile and left.

Not a moment sooner, she heard new steps.

"Officer Kim gave me the folder you requested. When I asked him why he told me of the migraine. Did you take your medicine?"

She pointed to the empty prescription bottle on her desk while the other hand treated its back against her forehead. She barely shook her head and said, "I'm out. My old doctor here moved. My prescription expired. I forgot to set it up with a new doctor in Voyager and refill it. I had a few Excedrin but it's not cutting it."

"Perhaps you should take the rest of the day off. I'll contact the work nurse and drive you home."

"Thanks, Tuvok. That's a good idea. Actually, have Paris take me, since it is his family house and I'm sure Julia would like to say hi. Plus, I want you to replace me at the arson meeting today. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone about our interrogations yet. We're still looking and we need to be careful about the ATF at the meeting."

"Understood."

...

Work nurse Veronica Stadi said, "I'm afraid you'll need to go to urgent care, captain. This is prescription will have to be filled there."

Kathryn sighed.

Stadi asked, "Do you need a ride there?"

"No, Officer Paris will take me, Thank you. Can you call him in? He should be by the door."

Stadi left her and he came in.

Tom asked, "Ready to go?"

"I have to stop by urgent care first before we go. I'm giving you the rest of the day off to do so to chaffeur."

"Thank you, captain!" he said and helped her up.

...

Once they were in the car she reclined back and closed her eyes.

"That bad, huh?"

Kathryn said, "Excruciating."

After a brief silence, she asked, "So how was the date with Torres?"

"Shouldn't you not be talking?" He said behind the wheel. 

"It distracts me a little from the nausea."

"How did you know about the date?"

"Tom. With your big mouth, I'm surprised the president doesn't know. I'm just glad I won't have to pick up the pieces at the station."

He chuckled and said, "It was nice. We had a nice dinner and went to one of those adult arcade places."

Kathryn asked, "Who won the most tickets?"

"She did, but I won the blue teddy bear that she liked from that large claw machine game."

She smiled meekly and said, "Very nice."

Tom laughed again and said, "Before she would agree to it she made the condition that I tell her how I cheated in the Hot Tamale Games."

"The what? I'm sorry, I couldn't concentrate."

"Hot Tamale Games.That's what they called those field day marathon games to rank cadets for firefighting. She wanted to know how I cheated on the quiz they had at the end and the fire course as a condition to agreeing to the date. She's been dying to know for years."

"And?"

"I hacked into the computer earlier and edited the program so that only the easier questions would pop up when I inputted a sequence of numbers. The password was simple. Annorax loves his car... In the fire course, you dress up in the fire gear and run into a smoky three-level building to retrieve flags and go back down with them. Apparently, it's the same setup each time they do it except the flags are moved. So, I memorized the amount of steps I would take both walking and running down each floor when had our previous drills on it. That way I remembered where the walls were. It cut my speed as a result. I practiced running more and more in my gear so I had more endurance."

Her already furrowed brow stationed and she asked, "So you only really cheated with the quiz?"

"Yep."

"What did she think?"

"She couldn't believe it was that simple. I think she was impressed that I hacked and that I technically didn't cheat on the fire run."

"Good. Are we there yet?" Kathryn asked.

"In a couple minutes."

...

"Hello, captain. I'm Liuetenant Tuvok. I'll be standing in for Captain Janeway in the meeting."

They shook hands and Tuvok sat down beside him.

"Where's Captain Janeway?" Captain Chakotay asked Tuvok.

"She had a migraine and took the rest of the day off."

"That bad?"

"Yes. She has chronic migraines that are usually controlled with medication but she ran out. She had to go to urgent care to get an emergency prescription."

Chakotay's face fell and he said, "Oh, I didn't know. Is she alright now?"

"Officer Paris has the situation under control and is supposed to inform me on her arrival home."

"Can you please let me know when you know? I just want to know she made it safe."

"I will."

"Thanks, lieutenant."

Tuvok noticed that Captain Chakotay seemed overly concerned but said nothing.

As Tuvok promised, he was mostly an observer and did not talk about the recent interrogations or searches in the case. However, he was given permission to talk about the sirillium they found in an arson fire.

"So what's new with you guys?" Captain Ransom said.

Tuvok answered, "The only thing we have found is sirillium in a recent fire. How about you, captain?"

"We haven't noticed any sirillium in any of our fires. Oh, we have found more gang members dead in fires. It appears tension is increasing between the Nistrim and Mostral. We're seeing an increase in both sides."

He showed some photos on the table.

...  
 **At the hospital's urgent care branch.**

He said, "Ah. Officer Gatorade," as he came closer.

Tears were coming out of the corners of her eyes and she, "Please. Do something. Before I scoop out my own brain. It's painful."

Doctor Zimmerman said, "Looks like you have chronic migraines."

She let out a frustrated sigh at the obvious with the empty prescription bottle in his hand.

"This medication is no longer produced."

She groaned.

"There is a substitute that has been proven to be more effective. It's an aerosol. There's also another that can be injected," he said and looked at her chart. "Doesn't look like you're allergic to its ingredients for either one."

"Whichever. Just make it stop before I pass out," she ordered.  
...

**The Voyager PD station.**

Tuvok said, "The captain is home. "

"How is she?" Chakotay asked after the meeting. 

"Sleeping. She won't be in tomorrow with the new medication, according to Officer Paris. He said his mother is taking care of her."

"Okay, thanks."

...

Tuvok and Andrews looked more into the arson case the next day. They interviewed others about Suder and Teero.

Yesterday they had looked at the video and watched the thief cover the camera. They know the thief entered a code onto the keypad without having to cut anything because nothing was damaged. The one inside showed the person go towards the sirillium and then pause. It looks like the thief didn't notice this camera that was inside. They went to a locked metal storage gate and used a bolt cutter on the lock and retrieved the gun. They went back to the sirillium cold storage. They entered a code, quickly removed two packs, closed the storage, and then left.

When they had searched ATF and Station Five, the PD realized that the code for sirillium storage changed each hour and that you had to have motion code card, which displayed the code that changed each hour. Only those authorized to access the sirillium at the specific sites had one. Either someone had to steal one or be a very skilled hacker. They were waiting on hearing to see if someone broke into the specialized security program or just stole a card.

As it turned out, Suder had no criminal records of any kind. He had been commended on his work. The Buddhist temple he had stated he attended confirmed his story and he had an airtight alibi for the night of the theft. He was at work attending to fires. He never had sirillium training. 

They checked more into Teero Anaydis. Apparently he had his problems keeping his hands to himself. Never convicted of anything but definitely a stretch of complaints. They decided to keep an eye on him because he was still employed at the beginning of the arson fires this year and he had held a sirillium code card until it was properly turned in when he resigned.

For the size of the custom gun and video footage they found, they determined it was a woman by the hand size and the height in the video.

They found the address where it was confiscated and tried to contact the home number listed of someone who found it on their property. Detective Andrews contacted the previous owner of the home address.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: F-bomb and sexual content.
> 
> Rating changed from unrated to mature just in case...not pornish.

When Kathryn returned back to work, she did her normal routine.

Tuvok updated her on the meeting, Suder and Teero, and...

"Captain Chakotay will be here momentarily with Detective Andrews."

She looked confused and asked, Why? What for?"

"The gun that was stolen was turned at his old home address. He is going to be interrogated."

Kathryn swallowed and said, "Oh."

Tuvok furrowed a brow and said, "Anything wrong?"

She shook her head and said, "Just thinking that our cross-agency and department arson meetings may have to stop for everyone."

'And that _we_ may need to stop seeing each other,' she thought.

Kathryn requested, "Let me know when Andrews and Captain Chakotay arrive."

"Yes, captain," Tuvok replied and left her office. Kathryn's body suddenly felt warm.

_Chakotay._

Her gut twisted in a knot. How was connected to the gun?

Chakotay texted her yesterday to see if she was alright and asked if she needed anything and she said no. Probably because a lack of sleep that he caused. They had kissed the night before her migraine...

  
...

**Two nights prior.**

"Well, it's late," Kathryn had said, "We were just meeting for coffee and it's already eleven!"

"Yes," he answered as they approached her car.

"Goodnight, Chakotay."

He slowly moved closer to her and pressed his body into hers, pinning against her car door with his hands on her waist. Their mouths met, juicy and sweet. Her legs felt weak as they made out with his thighs pressing into hers. His truck was further down on the next block and her car was the only one in the area. She rested her hands on his shoulder as their tongues ran deep. Kathryn could feel Chakotay's rod quickly harden against her. Her heart and pulse raced. He pressed his member against her, causing a moan to escape by accident. They started grinding against each other and her breathing quickened. His hand slid under her yellow blouse, onto her breast, and squeezed.

"Ohh," she uttered.

His other hand slid into her shorts over her underwear and fingered her raisin. Chakotay was still naturally pulsing against her.

"Too bad there's no condom right now," he growled in her neck.

"I'm on birth control," Kathryn said and her hand naturally started moving by itself to his cock.

"Beautiful," he said. He popped the button open and lowered the jagged teeth zipper of her shorts. Chakotay's lips continued to line kisses on her shoulder and as her neck leaned back.

"I can't believe we're doing this," she whispered as her knees weakened.

"Nobody's around and we're in the shade of the streetlights," Chakotay said and switched to kissing the thin fabric on her other shoulder. The fabric of her sleeve moved precariously on the precipice of shoulder after exposing her bra strap. Her purse plopped onto the ground with a soft thud.

Her eyes lulled at the tingling sensations and because it was past her bedtime. However, she was also an insomniac.

"But I'm a police captain," Kathryn said as her arms wrapped around his neck.

She felt her a tug of the seams of her shorts and felt them slide down her legs in a trickle.

Chakotay lowered his own shorts and husked into her ear, "So arrest me."

A finger of his pried the bottom of her black underwear to the side and he let his engorged length out from behind its cotton sheath.

He lifted her leg around his waist and soon the other. The cool glass of the window was felt along her back as he hoisted her body up. Kathryn felt as Chakotay pressed his full length into her.

He thrust his angled waist into her while his very sturdy and strong arms held her up in the air. Chakotay grunted, "Yes," and she moaned. Their mouths found each other and she felt their hot breath intertwine in their mouths, mixing with the slight humidity of the air. Her perfume radiated off her body as his body slammed into hers. His very post- five-o'clock shadow brushed against her as their mouths writhed around both sides of their faces. Kathryn could feel Chakotay's calloused hands perspire as they held her up her thighs.

Kathryn could feel the buildup stir within her. She could hear a moan vibrate her mouth from him and it sent her over the edge as her walls clamped down.

"Oh, God!" she whimpered as her head fell forward into him with eyes pressed shut. In response, he thrusted one last time with a cry of, "Spirits," in her mouth. He throbbed as she felt the warm sensation of his seeds oozing within her. Their bodies were both trembling from the rush as they pantes with sweat on their foreheads and legs. He looked into her eyes and smiled warmly as he placed one of her legs down and then the other before slipping out. She felt like a newborn deer and buckled at touching the ground again after being in heaven.

"Whoah, whoah," Chakotay said and braced her with his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little unsteady," she said with a nervous chuckle.

After making sure shw could stand they readjusted themselves and put their shorts back on.

"I swear I wasn't planning that tonight," Chakotay said with a laugh and tugged his ear as she picked up he purse.

"Yeah, or else you would've brought a condom," she played. "I wasn't planning on it either. Is this going to be like this all of the time with you, captain?" Kathryn teased.

"If you want it to be," he teased and licked his lips.

"Okay, calm down, 'hot stuff,'" Kathryn said and took out her keys and opened the door.

"This time it's goodnight, Chakotay. For real this time."

He gave a nod with a smile l, pecked her cheek, and said, "Goodnight... for real."

....

Captain Janeway saw Chakotay follow Detective Andrews face several desks and Tuvok promptly informed her of their arrival.

She brought her coffee with her pen, pad, and her arson folder under her arm. As Kathryn waited for the men to start in the interrogation, she anxiously tapped her pen on the pad. Tuvok and several others looked at her and she stopped the tapping.

Chakotay sat straight up with his hands folded on the table. He wasn't tense yet he wasn't at ease, either.

"Andrews started with, "Please state your name for the records."

"Chakotay. That is my full name."

"Is it true that this gun, item 74656," Andrews presented the photos of the gun taken from ATF in front of him, "was taken from your former place of residence on Dorvan Street?"

Chakotay calmly stated, "Yes."

"Are you the owner of this gun?"

"No, I am not."

"Tell me how it ended up on your property."

Kathryn saw Chakotay quickly clench his jaw. He dragged his hands away from the desk and rested them on his legs.

Chakotay said, "In order to explain, I first have to give conext. I used to date a woman and her name was Seska. Seska Hackett. We had been dating for a few years. She had her apartment but she usually spent the night at my house. One day she came to me...," he paused, emotions stirring and grinded his teeth.

"...telling me that she was pregnant. I was so happy that I didn't question that I was the child's father. I did not know she had an affair with another...until he came to my house, pounding on my front door. He was an ugly looking man as far as I could tell, but whatever. I think his name was Maje? I think Seska yelled it out later. He yelled for her to leave my house and that both she and unborn baby were his. I asked her who the hell the guy was, how he knew her, and how he knew where I lived. At first she pretended she didn't know...I told him to get the hell off my property or I would call the cops. He wouldn't leave and as I called the police, you guys, he pulled out a gun. _That_ gun."

Andrews stated for the records "Chakotay is nodding to item 74656."

Chakotay continued, "She shouted something like, "Maje? How did you get my gun?"

Chakotay had grown tense and his hands had formed into fists and his face turned slightly red. "I looked at her and said, 'You _do_ know him'," Chakotay's voice deepened.

"She tried hard to lie but eventually admitted that he was her lover. I was so angry and I told her to leave and that he obviously wanted her. Seska tried to play sweet with me but I had just connected the dots. You see, when I was gone on a camping trip during the month she would have conceived. She didn't go with me because that wasn't her thing. She preferred shopping and that sort of thing. Well, she was shopping for something...or someone else. Knowing that the baby within her couldn't have possibly been my child based on the date od ultrasound, I told her to leave my house. She tried pleading but I said she made her bed and to lie in it. The police came, caught the man with her gun, and she was taken home. I later moved and bought a gun as a result."

Andrews then pointed to a photograph of the gun "Do you recognize this symbol? Thenone with the red rays? I'm describing item 74656."

Chakotay'svoice hardened. "Yes. It's a Maquis symbol.'

"Maquis? The cult?" Andrews asked.

Chakotay coughed and although he didn't move, Kathryn could tell he squirmed inside uncomfortably.

"Yes. The Maquis is a cult in the foothills."

"You lived there?'

"No, you don't have to stay there to be a part of it."

Kathryn covered her mouth in shock. Who was this man? Chakotay had been in a cult. What else didn't she know?

"How do you know?"

"That's how we met, Seska and I. Things got weirder and strayes from their original beliefs. They had supported native freedoms and others but then also got very...uh, sexually spiritual, so to speak. I decided to leave and Seska did, too, or so I thought. She apparently rejoined the cult and met Maje there. She explained that before she left."

The Maquis cult accepted everyone but was also cautious of everyone. It was enough to be a freedom fighter group due to their political involvement yet just short of terrorism. They could be violent with uninvited trespassers.

Andrews asked, "Have you seen her again, Seska, since she left your house?"

"One time at a gas station mart a few months ago. She was alone. Just said a few words about the weather and such. That was it."

"Which gas station?"

He recalled and said, "Uhm. The one on Bloomington and Second Street."

Kathryn added it to her notes.

"Did you know that Maje is the current leader of the Nistrim gang?"

Chakotay's dropped and he suddenly grew angry at the new information.

"What!!! A **gang**?" Kathryn heard him loudly curse under his breath, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

He recollected himself and said, "No, I didn't. Please excuse my language. That came as quite a shock."

It was obvious to Kathryn that Chakotay did not know.

Andrews nodded. "It's quite understandable. What did Seska do as a career?"

"She worked with computers. Coding, I think."

Chakotay paused and said, "I'm sorry, but why all the questions about Seska?"

"Gun item 74656 was stolen and had originally been unregistered. We didn't know the true owner of the gun and we knew it had to belong to a female because of the custom size and configuration. All we knew was of the Maje, who we cannot currently locate, and of your previous address."

Andrews gave no other information than that.

Janeway could tell Chakotay knew there was more to it than that, but left the matter alone. He knew that was all they were going to tell him for now. After all, he was an intelligent man.

'Well, except for the cult thing,' she thought.

"I see," Chakotay said firmly.

"I have another question for you, captain. Where do you keep your motion code card?"

Chakotay furrowed his brows, sidelined by the question, almost as if he wondered if he forgot to turn the oven off.

He reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet, and placed the card on the table with a finger covering part of the code.

"You mean this?"

Andrews leaned and nodded. "Yes. Is it always in your wallet?"

"Yes. Where else would you store a credit-sized card?" Chakotay said before putting it back. "I always have my wallet on me."

Andrews hesistated a second and then said, "Thank you for your time, Captain Chakotay. We may follow up with you if we need anything else."

Kathryn thought she had timed it so that she would miss him when she stepped out of the room. However, he was talking to Tom not far away, with Tom's head towards her. She tried to avoid his eyes but his locked onto hers.

Her mouth closed up and before she could say anything or think of what to do in such an awkward situation, he faced back to Tom, said something about B'Elanna, and said his goodbye. Chakotay gave a cold, stern, look that sent a straight ice chill through her chest before he left the station.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple f-bombs. FYI.

Kathryn saw that look.

She saw...anger. Frustration. Distrust. Betrayal.

Who was he?  
Who is he?  
What now?  
Could he have used her?

No, he never asked her about the case our side of the arson meetings. Only about her.

So there's that.

Could he be the arsonist?

No, she didn't believe so. Due to his family history, he absolutely wouldn't.

Could he have been used?  
Yes.

Was he humiliated?  
Yes.

Was he hurt?  
Yes.

Could he feel that he's lost her trust?  
Yes.

That he was betrayed by Seska?

Yes.

That PD and Janeway were throwing him under?  
Yes.

Now, where to go on from here?

**Solve. The. Case.**

...

Chakotay had said so many personal things that he wished never had so tee the light of day again. He had gotten over it. He was moving on. With Kathryn.

Then, it all comes screaming back to the station's door and put he and Suder at risk with interrogations. To his people, his crew.

Fuck Seska.

No, don't. She'd like that.

She can rot in hell with her gang leader husband.

Fuck.

Fuck it all.

Chakotay palmed the heel of his fist into the steering wheel in the PD parking lot.

Kathryn had already been having trust issues. Insecurity issues about a romantic relationship. Gods, she even mentioned the arson case, too.

How much does he trust him?

Has she lost all trust in him?

Could she?

He saw the look on her face.

Confusion. Uncertainty. Anxiety.

_Fear._

His expression when he looked probably didn't help, either. He tossed his head back against the headrest.

The pained expression on her face. Oh, why?

He ran her hand over his face and sighed.

Two steps forward; three steps back.

...

The next day, an email had been sent from Voyager PD, who had been spearheading the meetings. No more arson meetings. If they felt like sharing information through email, they could, but each agency was to do their own research.

...

**Voyager PD, seven days later.**

Officer Kim went in to Janeway's office after she let him in. "Captain, I have the information about the sirillium codes."

"What have you found?"

"The system had been hacked into for the recurring codes. It would take someone who really new computers inside and out."

Her face became hard and she said, "Someone like Seska."

"Exactly."

Kathryn ordered, "Let's find her and _drag_ her here if we have to."

**...**  
**A house in the Badlands.**

"Why did you call me here? What do you have for me?"

"They're looking for you," the young man said.

"Who?"

"Voyager Police."

"Voyager Police," she sneered, "This part is Val Jean jurisdiction."

He chided, "The warehouse was across town lines. Either department can have jurisdiction. What did you do? You were only supposed to get the sirillium!" 

"I retrieved something that belonged to me," she responded coolly.

He rotated in place, throwing his hands up in disbelief. "What the fuck? What were you thinking?"

"Hey, don't tell me what to do! You're playing a very dangerous game."

He threatened, "I don't think you understand."

"I don't think _**you**_ understand," she threw back.

  
...  
**Voyager Fire Station Five, the apparatus bay (AKA "The Garage").**

"So Gerron, how are things with Megan?"

"Nice," he said and gave a smile with a little shrug as he cleaned his boots.

Mike said, "Nice?" Is that all you can say about it?"

Gerron held up his rag and said, "I don't kiss and tell," as if we was Joe Cool.

"So is that why you have nothing to tell? You didn't kiss?" Kurt asked, brow raised as he sat next to him, cleaning his helmet.

Gerron blushed and said, _"No,_ you know that's not what I meant!"

"It's hard to know, 'woman whisperer'," said Mike.

Everyone cracked up.

Mariah asked, "What about you and that blonde, B'Ell?"

"Tom? We're still dating."

"Heh," Mike chuckle with a plastered smile.

Chell said, "Really? Tom Paris? Mr. Bachelor?"

She said, "He's actually quite sweet and caring. A goofball, yes, but much more."

"Oohhhh!" They collectively said.

"Shut up," B'Elanna said.

Mariah said "So? How far have you two gone?

B'Elanna said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hello! That's why I'm asking," Mariah said.

B'Elanna smiled as she thought back to when she was at his place and told her to, "ride him like a stallion," as he _was_ her biggest fan.

"We're still running the bases," she said with a wink.

They were settled with that by sounding howls and wolf whistles.

...

"What's going on, cap?"

"Huh? Oh, hi, Mike." Chakotay put his head up after looking down at his cell phone and he shoved it back in his pocket on the locker bench.

"Chakotay, what's going on?" He sais his hands on his hips.

He sighed and said, "I wish I knew, Mike."

"Is it about a lady?"

"Multiple."

"Multiple! _Cha-ko-tay_!" Mike exasperated.

"Mike! Not like that!"

"Ladies giving you problems, then."

"Yeah. Remember my ex?"

"Yeah."

"She's stirring up trouble," Chakotay growled.

Mike said "And you...?"

"No. We're done. No doubt about it."

"And the other lady? Ladies?"

"My ex is causing problems with her. Professionally."

"Hooker?" Mike threw out with a smile.

"Mike. You know I don't do that."

"Sorry," Mike said and gave him a pat, "just trying to lighten the mood."

...

_"We can't see each other. I'm sorry."_

He kept reading the words on his phone over and over.

Maybe if he didn't respond he could pretend he never received it. But then he could come off cold and uncaring.

What could he say?

No? I understand? We can wait? I'm sorry? I wanted to tell you? I was going to tell you? I didn't want to tell you? I swear I'm not using you for my own physical needs?

The bells and whistles of klaxons went off in the station.

Duty called.

...

Eight days earlier.

Kathryn took a long sip of wine as she tried to read a book but his eyes ran over and over in her mind. It was as if he was a different person. Those eyes were of stone.

She walked over from her took to an armchair across from the couch Owen was on.

"Owen?"

"Yes, Katie?"

"I believe we have to stop the interagency meetings. There have been leads in all fields."

"Okay, I'll check on it. Anything else?"

"No."

He tilted his magazine downwards and said, "Katie."

"I'm fine."

"Say it, whatever it is. "

"I couldn't. I don't even know what I'm thinking or feeling right now. "

...  
7 days later.

After much digging and help from the Val Jean Police, the Voyager PD found out where is was reported that Maje Cullah was, along with Seska.

Captain Janeway, along with her arson PD team, as well a few of supervisory Val Jean PD, made it to the house.

Liuentant Carey said over the megaphone, "This is the Voyager Police Department. Seska Hackett, come out with your arms up!"

No one came out in five minutes. 

"This is the Voyager Police Department. Seska Hackett, come out with your arms up!"

Eventually, they had to use a door breaker. Officers Kim and Paris cleared the house. No one was there.

They looked around the house, finding drugs, some naked hangers in the closet, some missing things from the tops of the dresser because of the dust outlines, and oversized baby toys left behind.

Harry said, "Someone tipped them. They knew we were coming."

"So back to square one," Samantha said.

"Exactly. We need to check out the Maquis," Kathryn said.

When they got back to the station and had the process of getting a warrant for the Maquis' grounds.

Janeway pulled Tuvok and Andrews to the side and said, "There's a mole somewhere. We need to know who it is **_now._** "


	17. Chapter 17

**Two days later.**

They were able to get a warrant and they made their way to the Voyager foothills.

As they passed the gates of the entrance to the compound, there was tension among the Voyager officers and members of the cult.

Carey asked "Are these all of your people?"

"Yes, I believe so," the current leader, Gathorel Labin, said as he looked over congregation on the grass.

Officers splayed over the grounds in search of Seska.

"We found a body! Over here!"

Officers and Gathorel ran over.

"It looks like Seska, " Sam said as she crouched over the corpse.

Tuvok crouched to look at the body and said, "Did you know she was on Maquis property?"

Gathorel said, "She was here last night. "

Officer Vorik asked, "Anyone else with her?"

"Her husband and child, but I haven't seen them today. I figured they left this morning."

Tom got out his radio and said into it, "Captain, we believe we've found Seska. She's dead."

He waited for her reply and looked towards the direction of the police cars where he remembered he last saw her.

"Captain Janeway, did you hear me?'

Nothing.

"Does anyone know where the captain is?" He said over the radio.

The responses were negative.

"Looks like we have another problem on our hands," Tom said as he looked back at the corpse.

...

Kathryn heard a noise coming from the direction of the trees. As she turned around, a forceful swift arm tightened around her neck in a chokehold.

She strained to gasp as she tried to hit the arm and the body behind her. The hold was firm and although she tried not to, she started to panic as her face became warm. The body behind her moved backwards and she stumbled as she held onto the arm to keep herself up.

Kathryn watched everyone at a distance as she was pulled backwards into the trees until she eventually blacked out.

...

There was no sign of Maje of the child.

The search for Captain Janeway continued but she was not on Maquis territory any longer.

All they found was her cell phone.

Her black and white was still there.

They combed the area with search dogs but the trail stopped cold at a road two miles away.

...

**The next day after the captain's disappearance.**

"Captain Chakotay," the captain answered with the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he opened an envelope in the station's mail.

He listened and tossed the mail onto the desk as he repositioned the phone from his shoulder into his hand.

He let out a shaky breath and said, "Yes, of course. I'll be right over."

Chakotay put the phone back on the receiver and he closed his eyes as his arms hung loose

Seska was dead.

...

"Yes, that's her," he said and the mortician covered her with white sheet.

He gave a nod and walked out of the mortuary.

Chakotay had to confirm the identity of the body since there was no sign of Maje or her child.

He wondered if Maje killed her or abandoned her...or was also dead.

The morgue was situated alongside the main building but also shared a main entrance with it. As soon as he exited the glass doors perpendicular to the main entrance, he wondered.

Chakotay felt hollow. His ex was dead and he hadn't spoke, texted, or seen Kathryn since the interrogation.

He swallowed his pride and went through to the main department.

"Can I help you, captain?" Jenny Delaney asked as he headed towards Kathryn's office.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. Just going to see Captain Janeway."

"Oh," Jenny's face fell.

Chakotay halted and said, "What is it? I can't see her?" He started to get annoyed and frustration sounded in his voice.

"No, it's not that."

Chakotay was relieved but there was still hesitation in her voice.

"Something's wrong," he said furrowing his face.

"Captain Janeway isn't here. She's... missing."

His stomach dropped and he said, "Missing? How?"

Jenny opened her mouth when Tuvok butted in from behind her, "Captain, please come with me."

Chakotay looked at him, back to Jenny, then followed Tuvok to his office.

Tuvok closed the door behind him and gestured that he sit down.

Chakotay remained standing and said, "What's going on? Kathryn's missing?"

Tuvok noticed that he used her first name and not her title.

Remaining standing as well, he said "You two are in a relationship, have you not?"

He swallowed, shifted his gait, and tugged on his ear. "Did she tell you that?"

"No."

"What makes you think-"

"Observation."

"Observation?" He growled.

Tuvok held up a hand, "No, not like that. Your reactions when you talk about the other."

Chakotay's face and ears slackened. 

'Did she talk about me?' he thought.

"For example, you just used her first name."

"So what?" Chakotay said. "We do it at the fire station.'

"I've known her for a long time. We worked in Billings together. Even I don't call her by her first name."

"Oh. Billings?" Tuvok had known her for awhile.

Tuvok said, "Yes. Don't worry, your secret is safe from me. You are not suspect."

Chakotay cleared his throat and said, "Thanks...I think. But she broke it off, so I'm not sure if it is warranted."

"Hmm," Tuvok pondered. 

Chakotay impatiently asked, "So where is she?"

"We don't know."

...

Captain Janeway awoke on her side.

The air smelled of dirt and rust. She coughed as it irritated throat. Her gag didn't help the situation.

She felt stiff and realized she was restrained around her ankles and wrists. It felt like she had been in that state for hours.

Her vision was blurry and she raised her cheek off the ground. Eventually her vision grew clearer with time. 

Her body ached and her stiff neck caused her to place her head back on the floor.

She tried to wiggle out of her restraints but they were secure. Her stomach grumbled and she realized she didn't know what time it was. There were no windows in the room. As her eyes cleared, she noticed it was an industrial building. By the looks of it, and old steel refinery.

She tried making noises through the gag.

"Ah, you're awake. You're going to answer my questions now," a voice came with footsteps behind her. She heard him stop and untie her gag. Kathryn started yelling and he slapped her and barked, "That won't do much good here where we are. Now, why did you kill my WIFE?!"

Kathryn rotated onto her back so see a dark tan man with wild black hair.

"You're Maje?"

"Yes. Why is my wife dead?"

"What are you talking about? Are you talking about Seska?"

He couched down and hissed, "Don't pretend. Why did the police kill Seska?"

With all honesty, she asked, "She's dead?"

"Yes. He killed her on the Maquis grounds. Luckily, my son is safe. But WHY?" He roared.

"I...don't know. I don't know who killed your wife."

He put his hand to her throat and slapped the floor with the other and yelled, "Liar! He wore a police uniform!"

She thought and croaked, "Was...he wearing.... the Voyager... symbol?"

He glanced down at her pin and let go.

"Yes! With the striped pants!"

Kathryn gasped, "We...don't have...stripes on... our pants...look."

Maje let go of her throat and she coughed and wheezed as he tied hands dug into her back.

Maje Cullah looked at he uniform and noticed that, indeed, there was no stripe.

"It wasn't us," she said hoarsely. "We both have a problem."

Maje stood up and paces. "But...Seska. She was giving someone money. A cop!"

"Who? For what? Did you see a name?"

He shook his head and said, "I don't know. Had blue eyes. For information that would help the Nistrim."

"For a gang war?"

"No. We wanted to unite the gangs."

"Then who wanted it?"

"I'm not sure. After tension arose, the Nistrim and Mostral held a meeting. The Mostral claimed they didn't want a war and so did we."

"But gang members kept dying?"

He said, "Yes."

There were sounds outside and Kathryn yelled, "In here! Help!"

Maje replaced the gag and took out his gun from his back. He lifted it into the air and walked towards the door. The door slammed open and shots rang out.

She saw Maje stumble backwards and fall to the floor with the gun clattering onto the ground. 

"Is there anyone else here?" The officer said as he made his was over to her.

Kathryn shook her head.

He undid her gag and said, "Thanks.'

She noticed his name, "Officer Burke."

"The captain is here!" He yelled towards the door behind him. "Are you alright?" He helped her sit up.

"I think so."

She looked at him for a moment and asked, "I never noticed before. You wear black stipes on your pants like military cadets."

As Burke took out his knife and started working on her wrists, he replied, "All of Val Jean PD have them on their uniforms." He didn't match the description Maje gave her.

As he worked on freeing her, another officer came in, followed by Captain Ransom.

The officer came over and tried to work on cutting her ankles loose and Ransom bent over Maje and checked to see if he was dead. Kathryn swallowed as she watched the officer in front of her. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Officer Jonas.

....

Chakotay was in the workout area pulling some boxing punches with a bag.

Kathryn had been snatched in the middle of a search for Seska with other officers around and nobody noticed.

He was angry.

How could no one have noticed? How long had she been missing before they realized it?

It just HAD to do with the arson case.

But who?

He was scared.

Seska already turned up dead. Was she next? Was she already dead?

'No, no. You can't think like that. She must be alive. She has to be. Kathryn's a survivor.

He wasn't a blue. He couldn't help their investigation more than he already had.

...

Lieutenant Tuvok had no idea where his best friend was. No clues. No letters. Nothing. Detective Andrews found nothing so far, either.

All they knew for sure was...

Seska was dead. Her neck snapped.

Maje and the child were missing.

Janeway was taken.

And there may be a mole.

...

"Did he say anything?" He was talking about Maje.

"No," she said to Officer Burke, "except that his wife is dead."

She looked and rubbed her throat and said, "I'm thirsty. Do you have any water?"

Burke said, "Yes. I'll get a bottle from the car," and walked towards the door.

Kathryn said "Captain, can I talk to you? It's rather private. "

Ransom nodded and Jonas left the building.

"What is it?" He said.

"Maje told me he Seska was murderes. I believe Jonas fits his description. Striped police pants. He may also be a mole."

He furrowed his eyes and said, "A mole?"

She nodded and said, "He was being paid by Seska for information in your department to help the Nistrim. Looks like he also knew we were coming to the Maquis compound."

Ransom looked down and clenched his jaw and said "Damn. Of all people. This is a mess. Okay, I'll look into him."

She nodded.

"Looks like it wasn't a gang war."

"Pardon?"

"The Nistrim and Mostral. It wasn't a gang war. They wanted to unite, according to Maje."

"Well, there goes that idea. I guess you were right. Anything else, or should I let them back in?"

"You can bring them back in."

Ransom called them back in and Burke handed her the water bottle.

"So where's Teero?" Burke asked Jonas, "Isn't that why we're here? I mean, you said you got a tip he was here? And why is the Nistrim gang leader here?"

Burke looked towards Maje and asked, "Where'd his gun go?"

Without warning, several shots hit Burke.

Kathryn's eyes widened as they rested on Ransom, who was holding a gun out on front of him. 

With a placid look and tone, Ransom said, "Oh, I really wish you didn't decide today of all days to ask all of those questions, Burke."

Kathryn started to look around for another exit but she found none.

Ransom shifted his haze to Jonas and said, "Now. I think you have something to tell me, Jonas."

Jonas looked nervous but said, "No."

Ransom moved the gun over towards Jonas and said, "Want to try that again? Seska?"

Jonas gulped and said, "She was a friend."

"Wrong answer," he said and two shots rang into the air.

Jonas let out a cry and collapsed onto the ground.

Kathryn stood up slowly with Ransom in her vision. 

"So much for making lieutenant grade. You know I despise gangs. All you had to do was keep your damn mouth shut."

Kathryn ran and charged at him from behind, but he ended turning around and threw her sideways. She landed onto her right shoulder and before she could process the pain her head soon followed and thudded into the cement.

With his blue eyes looking down at her, Rudy said, "I'm sorry you had to hear and see all of this, Captain Janeway."

She could taste the iron from the cut in her cheek from her teeth. Kathryn's shoulder was in bad shape. Her cheek felt like sandpaper with the strawberry on her cheek as the floor pressed upon it. Her head was throbbing with each pulse.

Ransom grabbed the pieces of rope that once held her and tied her wrists behind her back, causing her shoulder even more pain and she sipped the air.

"You... you started the arson fires? Why?" She asked. 

"Gangs are the root of evil in our towns. There's too much red tape getting in the way. You know that as much as I, Captain."

"Seska... did you kill her?"

"Sometimes if you want a job done right you have to do it yourself."

He finish tying her ankles.

"She has a child," Kathryn pointed, trying to remind him of humanity. 

Ransom got very angry and said, "No one cared what happened to mine. That damned Teero."

"What did he do?"

"He stole my daughter from me. Brainwashed her. Used her a sexual toy for his amusement. No one would be willing to do anything because she is now an adult and his wife now, even though he had been grooming her before. Even as a captain I could do nothing. There wasn't enough proof. My wife left when I had nothing to show for it. Said I didn't try hard enough. But I now have a chance to back at him for taking my family away."

He left the room. The ropes were tight and dug into her skin. She moved onto her back to sit up and swiveled on to her knees. She heard a car door open and close and his footsteps return. He had a bag in his hand.

He took out the gun he used on Burke and Jonas, wiped it, and placed Maje's gun back in his hands, placed his fingerprints on it, and put it down were it was found earlier.

Kathryn noticed some cement steps and shuffled her knees over trying to get up each step so that she could possibly gain leverage to stand. She felt Ransom grab the rope knotted around her wrist and yanked them toward the metal stairs railing and started tying her to it.

"Oh, no, you're not going anywhere. You see, I need you for the final act."

He rummaged around the bag he had brought and took out a few items.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and now, the conclusion.

Dispatch: "911. What's your emergency?"

Caller: "We heard an explosion..."

Sirens blared as they made their way to what was reported as an explosion in an abandoned industrial area. Chakotay followed behind the fire truck.

When they arrived, they saw several Val Jean police cars on fire.

It was the Badlands, after all.

He stopped, seeing no sign of anyone in the sweltering heat. The smoke emanated from the side of the building, which seemed to start from the cars.

As Mariah, Gerron, and Mike went in, Chakotay drove around to see if there were any other cars but there weren't. He parked next to the firetruck and got out.

Mike said on the radio, "Chakotay! We've found Captain Janeway."

Chakotay's stomach flipped and he almost went in but didn't know the situation. 

He said on his radio, "How is she?"

"Bringing her out," Gerron replied on the radio.

Chakotay paced next to the door with his heart in his throat. 

Finally, Gerron came out with her and laid her down. She was in nothing but her bra, opened button police shirt, and panties. Her wrists and ankles were bound with rope. Gerron used his knife and cut the ropes off of her.

Kathryn didn't look like she was suffering from smoke exhaust ration. A side of her face looked skinned from dragging on a rough surface. He saw her arm and wanted to vomit. It had been stuck with needle holes. 

Chakotay gently shook her and said, "Kathryn!"

He kneeled down next to her and raised her into his arm and said, "Kathryn? Kathryn, can you hear me?"

"Cha...?" Her voiced dropped off.

"Yes, I'm here. It's Chakotay."

"Ran-som. It's..get...Ransom," she barely said as she fell loosely on his arms.

"Kathryn?" He said nervously.

Her eyes fluttered back.

"I'm taking her to emergency." He picked her up into his arms and ran to his SUV. If they called an ambulance now it would be too late.

Chakotay practically threw the passenger door open and buckled her into the seat. He ran over to the driver's side and put on his siren before he pulled out and hauled ass.

"Come on, asshole, move!" He yelled as the truck will the metal balls hanging from it finally moved over.

He had to make some tight turns to go faster.

He squeezed her hand and said "Kathryn, sweetheart, stay with me, okay? You're overdosing and you need to stay awake."

He looked the rope burns and bruises around her ankles and wrists. The red marks contrasted against her pale skin. Her hair was in a disheveled bun and her neck started to display bruise marks of large fingers on her neck.

"Tell me about Ransom," he said. 

She whispered "Ice cream."

"What's that?" He said. She must not understand him. The drug or drugs were in effect.

"Hmm," Kathryn said. 

He asked, "Ice cream?"

She sighed. 

"Kathryn, tell me about the ice cream."

Her head tilted to the side pecariously.

Chakotay's head went back and forth from the road to her and leaned her neck up.

"Nooo, no, no Kathryn! Tell me about...about...Venice. Tell me more about what you like about it."

Her eyelids rolled.

Chakotay said, "Tell me more about the buildings and Leonardo daVinci."

He was inwardly panicking at her lack of response.

"You need to tell me more so we can plan, Kathryn."

She let out another sigh and licked her dry, cracked lips.

He moved his hand to her cheek and the warm weight of her face pressed against it.

"Because I don't care what you said in that text. We can see each other. But you have to get better first."

He saw the hospital's emergency sign and said, "It'll be okay. Okay?" He parked at the medical services entrance. He took her from the car and ran in.

Chakotay yelled with her hanging from his arms, "I need some help, here!"

He said to the running medical technicians, "She's been injected with some drug. I don't which one at the moment but she's overdosing and may have smoke inhlation. That's all I know."

They put her on a stretcher and wheeled her into a spot. 

"Do you know her name?" said an RN standing nearby. 

"Yes, Captain Kathryn Janeway of Voyager's police department. I'm a friend."

"Age?"

"Umm. Thirt-five," he said and tugged his ear. 

"Do you know if she takes any medications?"

"Uh," he blushed and said ,"Birth control and migraine medication."

"Well, at least she can't give the excuse of having a headache," the nurse said with a smile, "but I don't imagine you both have that problem, do you?"

Her knowing look made him pop out a dimples and cough out a chuckle. The nurse gave the information to the medics and returned to the nurse's station.

Chakotay ended up staring at Kathryn from a corner as the medics went to work sticking tubes everywhere in or on her. 

How could this happen? Who did this?

She said to look for Ransom. So that's what he was going to help do. 

Chakotay got on the phone with Tuvok. He couldn't do anything for her right now except to find the bastard whose name was Ransom.  
He said in his car, "Lieutenant, we found Captain Janeway. She was found at the scene of a fire and she's at emergency right now. Looks like she was shot up with drugs and manhandled. They gave her an overdose."

He sighed and said, "She told me to find Captain Ransom and that it was him."

Tuvok replied, "All right, captain. I'll call you back. I've got some calls to make."

Chakotay's phone rang twenty minutes later. Tuvok said, "It looks like three others were found dead at the fire scene. Maje Cullah and two Val Jean officers; Maxwell Burke and Michael Jonas. They died of gunshot wounds."

"No Ransom?"

"No. But according to Val Jean police, he hasn't been seen since late this morning."

"Don't they have trackers on all police cars?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes. But his police car was on fire alongwith the other. He must have taken Maje's car."

...  
Voyager Fire Station Five

Ayala slappes his shoulder and said, "So Gerron, you're now the new hero."

Gerron blushed and said meekly and is exasperation, "Yeah. Megan got very excited that I found her police captain. She smothered me with kisses. I had to escape. The woman is following me everywhere!

Ayala and the rest of them chuckled st the table.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Chakotay gave you a medal."

'Especially since he likes her,' he thought

He continue, "So how about you, B'Ell?"

"It's good," she said with a smile as she reflected on the other day when they went for a horseback ride...

Their last date...

B’Elanna said, "Hey, I managed to tame the wild stallion," as she had the horse veer right.

"Do you mean me or the horse?" Tom said with a playful look beside her.

"Both," she said with a tease to Tom.

She hated to admit it but she was really liking being together with Tom. She was rather fond of him, oddly enough. He was funny, kind,, and actually quite smart. The sex wasn't bad, either. 

"Good," Ayala said with a smile.  
...

Chakotay visited Kathryn each day the next next two days. Voyager PD sent an officer to be with her at all times because of Ransom. Chakotay was also given the same courtesy thanks to Tuvok.

It had been close according to the medical staff but she was recovering. She had not woken up yet so he just decided to tell her stories, or rather legends, from his native heritage. 

The manhunt continued for Rudy Ransom. Apparently, Teero Anaydis was found dead with a fake suicide letter.

Now Chakotay was just watching her. She definitely had much more color than she did a few days earlier. He started to see her eyelids move and he saw her hand move onto the IV in her arm.

"No, leave the IV alone," Chakotay said as he placed a hand on hers to stop her from tugging on it.

Her eyes opened and he said, "Hello." Kathryn looked a little groggy and he said, "You're in the hospital."

She let out a breath and her head to the side of the pillow, flinching at first as it pressed against her tender and bandaged cheek then befire she let it sink in.

Then she suddenly shot up and said, "Ransom. Chakotay! Where's a phone? I need to contact the station!"

He guided her arms back and leaned her against the pillow. "Voyager PD already knows. They're looking for him."

"How? How do they know?" She asked. Although she did not sit back up she was still tense. 

"You told me before the drugs completely took hold. You said it was him. I called Tuvok."

"So they haven't found him yet?"

"No. That's why you have one of your minions outside standing outside," Chakotay said with a slight smile.

Kathrun was still a bit out of it and clarified, "Minions?"

He said "This afternoon it's Officer Kim."

"Oh," she said with a weak smile in the corner of her mouth, "They bow to the will of their liege."

He let out a soft chuckle and she sank back into the pillows. He was glad she was joking, too.

"What happened?" She asked. 

"You don't remember?"

"To an extent. The rest is fuzzy." She squinted and said, "How did I even get here?"

"An explosion was called at your location. It was a car explosion and it looks like it caught the building on fire."

She closed her eyes and it looked like she might have fallen back asleep. Kathryn opened her eyes again, "Yeah, I think I've got the pieces now. Call Kim in so he can write it all down."

"Okay," he said and called Harry in.

"Good to see you awake, captain," Officer Kim said.

"Thanks, Harry."

Harry got out a pad and pen and said, "Whenever you're ready. "

Kathryn told them about Maje, Burke, and Jonas. About what Ransom said about trying to get rid of the gangs and what he said about his daughter.

"Teero is dead," Kim said.

"Dead? How?"

"Hung in what appeared to be suicide but we suspect it was Ransom. Teero's wife was nowhere to be found, either."

"When?"

"He was found yesterday morning. The coroner said it had to happen the same day you went missing. So what else happened?"

"Ransom tried to make the scene appear as if Teero killed the officers and Maje in some sort of drug deal gone wrong. He drugged me as part of it to tie into Teero's sexual stigma. Then he would be able to convict Teero of murder, drugs, and human trafficking."

"But then something changed, " Chakotay said.

She nodded and said, "Apparently, Jonas was still alive. He told Ransom he had his car rigged to blow and told him to go to hell because he had nowhere to run. There was a loud explosion and that's all I know."

"Okay, I'll let Andrews know," Harry said and left the room to call outside the door.

Chakotay was looking down at his feet, thinking.

"What is it, Chakotay?" Kathryn asked. 

"Nothing. Just glad you're awake," he said unconvincingly.

He stood up from his chair and said, "I'll let you rest," before turning to leave.

Kathryn called, "Chakotay?"

He turned around and she said, "Come here?"

Chakotay walked over to her beside her hand.

She said, "Come closer."

He stood by her shoulder. Kathryn reached her hand towards his chest and the IV followed. 

"Closer."

Chakotay's cheek lifted on one side as he leaned over a little.

"More."

Now he was smiling and he leaned in more. She tugged on his shirt and brought him in for a kiss. It turned into a few more slow ones until their lips broke apart.

"I'm sorry about the text. Are you mad? You didn't say anything back."

"No. You've seen me at mad. Just...caught off guard."

Softly, she said, "I don't want to split up."

"Me, neither," he replied with a smile.

"Thank you."

Chakotay asked, "For what?"

"For saving me....again."

"How-"

"You said i told you about Ransom before I, well..."

He tucked his chin down and tugged on his ear. 

"Yeah. Well, technically it was Gerron who brought you out. Just don't do that again, huh?"

Kathryn said, "Are your arms getting tired?"

He furrowed his brows and then saw the twinkle in her eyes at her jest. He let out a breath and returned the twinkle. Chakotay moves closer to her and said, "Never. It's just that the next time you're in these arms it's to-"

At that moment, the doctor came in and Chakotay cleared his throat and bit his lip. 

"Miss Gatorade?"

"You're kidding me," she said.

Chakotay was confused and got a little defensive because he didn't know by the tone if it was friendly or not. Dr.Zimmerman had been in before. 

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he said.

"It's not like I chose to be here," she responded coolly.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Chakotay finally said. 

Kathryn explained, "He's been my emergency and urgent care doctor every single time, oddly enough. It's like he's the only doctor in the whole town."

As the Doctor checked checked over the nurse's updates on her vitals he said, "Sure seems like it."

She said to Chakotay, "Although he's a bit rough around the edges, he's actually really good. That migraine medication is amazing."

"I'm right here, you know," Dr. Zimmerman said with a raised eyebrow. "But I guess you can't ignore the work of a genius."

Chakotay let the doctor check on her and chatted with Kim a bit.

The next day Captain Rudy Ransom was found with his daughter in San Francisco and arrested. She was taken in for psychological evaluation and counseling.  
...

She gasped for air and tightly clutched the sheets in her fists. 

"Breathe, just breathe. It's alright. You were having another nightmare."

Beads of sweat dotted her forehead as she choked on her own saliva.

She felt a hand rub her arm from across her chest and fingers brush the plastered hair away from her forehead. Although she was stiff her body surged as she trembled. She closed her eyes and squeezed them.

His hand slipped into the void between her back and the pillows and brought her to face him on her side abd into the nook of his arm. The other hand rubbed her back.

Kathryn had been having of nightmares mixing the Billings bombing with the recent car explosion at the steel mill. 

"Shhhh," Chakotay said as he gently caressed her hair and her undamaged cheek.

She snuggled into his chest, breathing in the sandalwood and sage while listening to his heartbeat. Kathryn placed her hand squarely in the middle of his chest and he held her waist. 

Chakotay could hear her breathing slow down to a content rhythm and the calming sigh. 

Kathryn had been staying at his place on-and-off for the last few weeks. They had been building their relationship again by taking, eating, watching classic movies, even having a book club of two that she had once jokingly suggested. 

He was in his boxers and she was in pajama shorts and a tank in bed. Chakotay felt her move her head up and place her lips on his, drawing his lower lip out with a slight tug. He reciprocated and they drew long, slow, kisses that morning. She always tasted so good. Kathryn went deeper into his mouth and took his face into her hands. She used her hips to move him into his back and straddled his lap.

He let out a breath as she started to grind against him. His heavily lidded eyes moved back as he let out a soft moan. Her eyes were filled with lust as she watched him react and his member become rock solid.

"Kathryn, you might as well get the condom from the nightstand with how this is going."

She opened the nightstand drawer and took two pieces of paper out and looked over them. 

"Chakotay, what are these?" She asked and held them up in front of his face.

Trying to hide his smile, he said calmly, "Exactly what they look like."

"These are tickets to Venice," Kathryn stated.

"Yes."

She smirked and licked her lips. 

"You're taking me? We're going to Venice?"

"Unless you don't like the idea," he said with a twinkle in his eye as he held her hips.

"Her eyes and face lit up and said, "Oh, Chakotay, I love it!"

She put the tickets down and gave him a flurry of kisses. "And you," she husked.

"Good. Now get that condom, huh?"

She giggled and said, "Yes, captain."

She got it out of the drawer and placed it on the bed without moving from her position.

His hands trickled her tank upwards and she pulled it off the rest of the way. He hair draped over her naked breast. He gave each one a squeeze and some mouth suckling. Kathryn leaned her head back and moaned.

He raised his hips and slid off his boxers as she removed her shorts and panties. She repositioned herself and he opened the condom wrapper and slid it on.

Kathryn lifted his tip and sunk onto him. She thrusted her hips slowly and his hands smooth over the mounds of her butt and gave a squeeze or two. Her pleasure made him groan. Without his hands leaving her ass, he rotated them and rolled her onto her back. He separated her cheeks and squeezed her into him. Chakotay moves his legs forward and brouggt her up so that they were sitting, facing each other. Kathryn wrapped her less around his torso and he held her lower back. They thrusted into each other as they kissed and touched all over. Sighs filled the very sensual and intimate air. Kathryn moaned as she clung onto his back and he clamped his arms around her as well. Their heads drooped and buried themselves into the other's shoulders as their climaxes built. He cried, "Kathryn!" As he tightly held her as he released his seed. Several seconds later, she cried, "Chakotay!" As she collapsed onto his chest.

Their heartbeats were rapid and once their shuddering stopped they pulled themselves apart.

Kathryn gave him a smile and he revealed his dimples before kissing her on her forehead and letting his chin and mouth bury into her hair. 

"I'm glad we're going to Venice soon," she said.

"Why is that?"

"They don't recommend flying at a certain length of time."

Chakotay was confused and backed his head away to look at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Pregnant women aren't allowed to fly after six months."

Chakotay's eyes blinked and his face slackened.

Kathryn swallowed and blinked before quietly saying in a gravelly voice, "I'm sorry...I should've..."

She moved away from him and turned away. Just as she was going to move off the bed, he quickly took hold of her hand that was braced on the bed.

"You're pregnant?" Chakotay was finally able to say.

"Yes. I just found out," she murmured.

"How did this happen, I mean-"

"My medications. My migraine medication weakened my birth control before we...did it in the parking lot."

He looked down while he was processing.

Kathryn bit her lip to hold her tears back. She wasn't expecting this response.

"It's...I understand....I can take care of myself..." she muttered while she stood up and tugged her hand away but his grasp was still on her.

"No."

She let a tear fall onto the carpet and looked away as her lip quivered.

Chakotay moved off the bed toward her and stood up next to her, her hand still in his.

"I didn't mean it like that, Kathryn. I'm just a bit shocked and with what happened with Seska and I.. I should've reacted better. If you want to have this child, I will not stop you. If you don't, I will. I mean...God, I'm fucking this up. What I mean to say is that nothing will change. I still love you. I want a child. I want our child. Nothing would make me happier, Kathryn."

Tears were now cascading down her cheeks and she was sniffling. Chakotay took her into her arms and held her in a tight embrace.

Then he said in shock and scanned her quickly, "Oh my God! Is the baby okay? I mean, after the drug cocktail Ransom gave you-"

"The baby's fine," she said with a smile teary smile.

He kissed the top of her forehead and said with a chuckle, "Well, good thing your house will be ready by then."

"Yeah. So will the tub."

"You can use my mine until then, babe."

She looked up at him and gave a toothy grin. He hadn't called her babe before and it was sexy as hell.

He used his hand to wipe her tears away. "We're having a baby!" Chakotay said with a megawatt smile.

"We are having a baby," she said with a smile.

"I'm so happy, Kathryn. I love you," He lifted her up, twirled her around, and laid her on the bed.

"I love you, too, Chakotay."

"Well, since we're still naked, maybe we should try for a sibling," he said with a wink.

"Chakotay!" She giggled ans squealed as he crawled over to her with lust in his eyes.

He added, "And we should get married, too."

...

Dispatch: "911. What's your emergency?"

Caller: "My wife's in labor and out car broke down on our way to the hospital..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: Rudy Ransom was convicted and sentenced for multiple counts of murder and arson, one count of attempted murder, and kidnapping. He will spend over a hundred years in prison with no parole.
> 
> Ransom's daughter received counseling and psychological treatment. She got the help she needed.
> 
> I do not own rights to Voyager or Psych.  
> Completed 8/23/2020.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 written 7/03/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.


End file.
